Finding A Way Out
by Elcall
Summary: A normal day on the job for our resident Norrisville Ninja. Until he along with Theresa get trapped underground! What will they go through and how will they get out? Will be a fowlham story, but not til later on. Cover image by KenjaSilver on deviantART!
1. Prologue

**New story! Yay! will be fowlham, but not til later on... :/**

**Enjoy~!**

**~0~**

The last classes of the day just released at Norrisville High, and many students were in the halls and outside school, chatting with friends.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and the students began to panic.

A giant robotic earthworm shot out of the dirt, and everyone ran for safety.

The worm hissed at them and started to attack.

Randy, who was with Howard as usual, turned to Howard. "Looks like it's Ninja o'clock!"

Randy ran behind the school and pulled on his mask. He appeared as the ninja on top of the school building.

"Alright Robo worm, let's go down"

He flipped off the building and ran towards the abandoned janitor cart, where there was a long hose. He pulled it and ran around the worm's body multiple times and then let go of it. He stopped in front of it and pulled his last move.

"_Ninja Air Fist!_"

The worm was pushed back and toppled into the large tunnel it emerged from, and crumbling the edges of the side.

Students came out of their hiding places and cheered the ninja for defeating yet another monster robot.

Theresa smiled as the ninja defeated the worm. She pushed herself away from the back of the school building, which she was leaning on, and walked away from the back.

The giant hole in the ground was lying a couple feet away as she rounded it to get far from it.

But what nobody noticed, the sides of the hole were still collapsing, and were falling in. And soon, Theresa had unnoticely fallen in with the chunk under her feet.

Randy, still as the ninja, pulled out a smoke bomb from his suit, and was just about to drop it, when he spotted Theresa falling into the large hole in the ground.

"_Ninja Sprint!_" He yelled, thinking quickly, and mindlessly throwing his smoke bomb behind him, which emitted several coughs for air behind him.

Randy plunged into the large hole and dived for Theresa, trying to get close enough to grab her. He closed his eyes and pushed himself forward. He quickly opened them again and grabbed Theresa around the waist with one arm, and felt Theresa wrap her arms around his neck.

The loose dirt and rocks were closing the hole and the light was diminishing from his eyes, making it harder for both of them to see.

Randy grabbed his scarf and quickly threw it upwards hoping it would catch onto something.

He let out part of his breathe as he felt them slow down to a stop. He couldn't be too sure until he knew that it was safe.

But how far was the bottom?

**~0~**

**Short prologue, but the next chapter is uper-long! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please note that I may say Randy, but he is still in his Ninja self.**

**~0~**

Randy pulled Theresa closer to him when he felt she was slipping from his grip.

"Hey, you okay?" Randy asked Theresa as he felt her fidget in his hold.

"Yeah…I think so"

Randy looked upwards at their now blocked exit.

"I…I don't think we can go up anymore."

He felt Theresa shift a bit and look up, too. "Oh no…"

"I guess we'll just have to go down, then." Randy decided.

"Wait," Randy stopped. He lodged his feet firmly into the rock, and let go of the scarf. He reached into his suit and pulled a ball out. "_Ninja Glow Ball_" And the ball started glowing.

"Here, hold this"

Theresa grabbed the ball in her hand, and held it towards their feet so they could see.

Before Randy continued, he stopped. "Wait, why am I doing that? First," He put his feet down, again, and pulled out another Ninja Glow Ball. "Ok, then," He dropped the ball, to measure how low the ground was.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, when the ball stopped falling and landed with a thump about 8-10 feet down.

"Oh, look at that." Randy shrugged. "_Ninja Jump_!"

Randy let go of the scarf's hold on, whatever it was on, and held Theresa tightly as he safely jumped down.

They landed, and Randy set Theresa down, who decided to sit down. He bent down and picked up the other glow ball that was on the ground, and directed the light on Theresa. He looked at her appearance. She had some small cuts on her hands, and on her face, and her striped stockings had a large hole where her left calf was with a bruise forming. Her bag was over her shoulder and looked rough and dirty.

He could feel bruises on his own body forming from some small (but still hard) rocks and dirt chunks that fell on him.

"Are you okay?" Randy turns to Theresa, who asked him that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

She nods. "Thanks for saving me, and all. But, what are we going to do, now?"

He sat down and thought about it. "Well, I'm sure some people saw me jump in here, and I'm pretty sure someone will notice that you're missing. So we can guess that they'll tell the city and that they'll start digging that hole open. But we can't sit here and wait, we've got to find another way out, or something to eat." Randy spoke out loud.  
>Theresa nodded, and they both stood up and looked around.<p>

The space where they were currently standing in was large and open. The top of the tunnel was probably 10 feet above them. Walking to the side a bit to see better, they found another tunnel going straight that they could walk into.

"Well, we can start here, I guess" Randy said, and they both stepped into the dark tunnel with glow balls in their hands.

The two continued plodding into the dark tunnel.

Theresa shivered. "It's so cold in here" She murmured.

Randy heard, but didn't say anything. His ninja suit was okay at keeping him warm, seeing that it was a magical suit. He could try to change back into his civilian self, and give Theresa his jacket, but he could risk her finding out who he was.

So instead, he said back softly, "Sorry"

Theresa looked at him. "It's not your fault. More my fault, really. I should've walk further around the hole in the first place. And I got you trapped in here with me."

Randy shook his head. "No, no. It was my fault. It's my job as the ninja to keep the civilians of Norrisville safe. I should have covered that hole before anyone could do anything. And also-"

Theresa giggled and cut him off. "Let's just agree that it was none of our faults."

"_Orrrr_, we could agree that it was that worm's fault" Randy countered, and they both laughed.

Theresa opened her mouth to ask the ninja a question, but instead heard a hiss.

In front of the two, came a large black spider, pulling back to attack Theresa.

"Ninja Slash!" The Ninja shouted, before jumping to kill the arthropod.

Theresa covered her eyes, deciding that she didn't want to see that.

"Alright, it's dead. Come on" The ninja said, and pulled her arm away from the carcass.

"Sorry" Theresa apologized.

Randy frowned, "For what? You didn't do anything."

Theresa blushed in embarrassment, "Yea, I guess not."

Randy smiled at her to make her feel better, or tried to show that he was smiling under his mask.

"So, Ninja, that suit of yours, do you like keep it under your clothes or do you pull it on when you need it…?" Theresa asked

Randy blinked. "My suit? Oh well, uhh. I guess I'll tell you. It's the mask. When I slip it on, the suit gets put on me, too."

"Woah! That's so bruce! So it's a magical mask?" Theresa wondered

"Yup. It is." Randy agreed, grinning.

"Wow! And when you take it off, you go back to your normal clothes?"

Randy nodded, "That's how it goes."

"Cool." Theresa confirmed again.

They walked in silence some more, listening to small drop of water falling, and looking ahead in the darkness.

Randy listened closely. He thought he heard some stepping sounds behind him, but didn't see anything there when he turned around.

"Is something there?" Theresa asked him, as she noticed him looking.

He hesitated before answering. "I…I thought I heard something walking behind us. But there's nothing there."

"Huh." Theresa wondered, getting confused like him.

Randy stopped, and Theresa did too, as she didn't feel him next to her. He heard it again. Taking the glow ball, he turned around and directed it upwards, trying to get the light to reach further.

But instead, up on the ceiling of the cave, were hundreds of spider eyes watching them.

Theresa gasped from behind him in shock and fear.

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Randy said, "I think we should… run!"

Quickly, he grabbed Theresa's hand and started tugging her along behind him, trying to find a way to evade the hundreds of spiders behind them, as he flashed the light in front of him. The critters had begun chasing them as soon as Randy had yelled, and were moving fairly fast.

"They're getting closer!" Theresa yelled at him, trying to keep up.

Randy didn't say anything, but was looking all over the tunnel trying to find a way to dismiss them.

Suddenly, he saw a smaller, yet still large, opening to their left, and a few large rocks sitting there. He saw the nomicon doodles appear in his vision pointing in there.

'_Conceal_' '_Here_' '_In there!_'

Quickly gaining some more speed, he pulled Theresa with him and ducked behind a tall rock in the dark corner of the smaller tunnel, and tucked his Ninja Glow Balls in his belt.

Holding Theresa close to him, he felt her hold her breathe and he did the same, as they listened to the patter of many spiders crawling ahead.

As they heard the sound go faint, he turned his head to look down the way the spiders went.

"Think they're gone?" He whispered to Theresa for an opinion.

"C-can't be sure, but I think so" She replied softly.

Randy took a deep breathe and sighed as he smelt rainbows.

The two sat in silence for a minute, gaining their breaths in the dark. Until, of course, Randy realized how they were sitting.

Randy was leaning against the rock, his legs kneeling and Theresa against his chest in between them as he had his arms around her shoulders holding her close to him. He felt her legs in her position of having her legs folded in front of her.

A blush rose to his cheeks and he, being a teenage boy, became a blabbering mess.

"Oh, uh- huh, look at that, think they're gone now. How about I get the light out again, can't see anything in the dark, and light helps us see. So I'll take it out. How many do you want? One? Two? I'll get one for you and one for me." Randy ranted on, pulling out the two glow balls again.

With the light, he saw Theresa's confused face as he continued.

"Am I still talking? Why am I still talking? I'll just stop…now…" He stopped.

Theresa pulled away to stand up, and brushed her clothes off.

"How about we go into this tunnel now?" She said, turning her back to Randy to look down the tunnel.

Randy, took this opportunity to face palm himself. "Way to go, Cunningham."

Theresa turned around, "Did you say something?"

Randy lifted his head, "Huh? Oh, no. What time do you think it is?"

"Well, the worm attacked at about 3:30, and I think we've been in here for an hour, so it's probably 4:30 or so." Theresa answered as they started walking again.

Theresa thought out loud, "These tunnels probably go under the whole city. I wonder what made it?"

"Maybe that worm's been down here for longer than we think." Randy answered, and paused in thought. "Wait, that worm is still down here. Just great. Let's hope we don't see it."

Theresa nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

It was a low grumbling sound, which came from her stomach.

Randy looked up at Theresa, who blushed and turned away.

"I…I ate a little at lunch. Thought I'd eat at home if I got hungry." She said. "But, I've got some crackers in my bag that I saved." Theresa continued, and reached into her bag to pull out an unopened pack of Ritz crackers.

Randy nodded, but worried that one pack of crackers wouldn't last them long, but then he remembered something.

"Oh, hold on. Could you, turn around for a sec?" Randy asked Theresa.

Theresa looked confused but turned around.

"Alright, don't turn around until I tell you to." Randy told her.

"Ok" She called back.

Randy quickly pulled his mask off, reverting him back to Randy Cunningham. He dug through his bag and found what he was looking for. Two green apples. One, because he ran out of time at lunch to eat it, and another because Howard was going to throw his away. Randy tugged on his mask again, which changed him to be the Ninja again.

"Ok, you can turn now." He told Theresa's turned face.

She turned around and was surprised to see the apples in his hand.

"Saved them from lunch." He explained to her.

She nodded. "Can I have one?"

"Sure" he said, handing one to her, and watched as she bit into it, the juice of the ripe apple covered her lips as she ate it.

Theresa finished less than half as they walked, before stopping.

She turned to Randy, "I'm going to put it away now, do you want some?"

Randy paused and thought. "Sure." He said.

Before grabbing the apple from her, he pulled the bottom of his mask up and rested it atop of his nose. He took a bite of the fruit, and noticed Theresa staring at him.

"Not what you expected?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't really know what to expect." She admitted to him.

He chuckled and finished a share of the apple, then handed it back to her.

She wrapped the apple in a tissue and slid it into her bag with the other one.

Theresa wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the cold off of her and they continued walking for a long time, talking about simple things, and down the same tunnel safely.

In their silence, suddenly a double buzz was heard and something flashed.

Theresa stopped, "What was that?"

"Oh, that?" Randy laughed pulling out the nomicon, "It's my book of ninja wisdom. I guess it needs something, I'll be back."

Randy walked to the side of the tunnel and sat, then opened the book and fell back as his mind was sucked into the nomicon.  
>Randy fell in the grass with a thump.<br>"Ouch…" He muttered.

"So, what's up Nomicon? Found a way to get us out of this cave?"

The nomicon instantly showed a message above him.

'_Patience can lead to better results_'

"Got it, patience. I'll keep waiting nomicon! Alright, now what?"

Instead of replying, the nomicon started showing him something.

Randy read out loud. "When the ninja wears the mask for long, a threat lurks around. Ohh, uh huh, so what's the threat?"

The nomicon showed a doodle ninja, and a clock above it's head. The hands on the clock started going around and around to show time passing. The doodle ninja started holding his head as the clock kept turning, and the suit started morphing before returning to its normal shape, but the eyes changed to red.

Randy flinched away. "Ok, so if I keep the ninja suit on for too long, the suit can posses me?"

The nomicon flashed in approval, and Randy sighed.

"What the juice? I though the suit was made to help me and others!"

'_The suit was not made for use in hours on end_' Nomicon presented above.

Randy frowned. "What? That still doesn't make any sense, you know!"

The nomicon showed the Tengu bird and Randy remembered.

"Oh, right…so since the Tengu is part of the suit, if I wear it for too long at one time, it can hurt me?"

Nomicon approved and Randy sighed. "Right. Well, I'll see what I can do…"

He stood for a moment, waiting for something to happen.

"So, uh, are you gonna vloomp me outta here, or what?"

Randy heard a noise and turned to see a bull racing towards him, and he was sucked down.

Randy opened his eyes, expecting to see Theresa and the cave, but was met with the same paper design of the nomicon.

"Err, nomicon? I'm still in here, you know."

Instead of a response, he saw two people talking. The man had short brown hair in a ponytail, and wore a red long sleeved shirt, black pants and brown sandals. The lady was wearing a purple kimono and had long straight dark purple hair and straight bangs and a single lavender streak.

The man looked like he was in a rush, and Randy saw a monster attacking in the background. The lady who the man was talking to, looked at the man disbelievingly.

The man was waving his arms around, and Randy guessed that he was making an excuse.  
>The man quickly left, and Randy saw a flash as the character became the ninja. The lady, looked on with her arms crossed and frown on her face. The lady then huffed and walked away, and right after the ninja came, but slouched as he saw that the lady had left.<p>

The picture flashed and again were the lady and man from before, and the man was talking. The man then pulled out the ninja mask and showed it to the lady, who then gave him a hug.

Randy pulled back, "Uh, don't know why you're showing me this romance story, nomicon!"

The scene disappeared, and the nomicon showed words above.

'_The ninja must know who he can trust, and who he cannot_'

Randy frowned, "Are you saying I can't trust Theresa?"

Nomicon didn't respond in any way.

"Well I trust her. Now are you going to schloomp me outta here now, or what?"

Without warning, the ground split and Randy fell through the ground.

Randy snapped his eyes open, and realized he saw sitting upright.

Theresa had been looking in his direction, but jumped when he opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey" She said.

"Hey" He said back.

"So, what'd your book say?" Theresa asked.

"Just some stuff. Nothing you need to worry about, though." Randy told her.

"Oh ok. I think we should find somewhere to rest and stay." Theresa suggested.

Randy nodded agreeing, "Yea, let's walk some more, maybe we'll find somewhere to stay."

The two continued on for a few minutes, before Randy spotted that the hole of the tunnel ahead was bigger.

"Does the tunnel look to get bigger up there? Or is it just me?" Randy asked out loud.

Theresa squinted and tried to look at it better in the darkness. "I guess it does. Let's check it out"

They walked a little faster to the opening, and shined the light inside.

As they did, both of their eyes widened with shock.

The tunnel opened to a large cave, similar to the one that they landed in, and all along the sides of the walls were gems and crystals. There was also a sparkling flow of water that cut through the center of the area.

"Woah" Theresa and Randy both muttered at the same time.

"This is so beautiful! Who would've thought that this would even exist down here!" Theresa smiled. She went to the walls and was looking at the crystals.

"Rubies! Topaz! Sapphires! Oh, amethyst! My _favorite!_" She cried and started naming all of the gems she saw.

Randy laughed to himself. Theresa looked pretty happy, but then again, he guessed that all girls would if they saw all those riches.

Randy went forward to the water and bent down to his knees. Pulling his mask up, he cupped some water and took a sip.

"Ah…" He said, and his felt the cold fresh water run down his throat.

He sat back and thought, '_I guess you were right nomicon, patience does get it's rewards._'

Theresa bounded up next to him and sat to sip water.

"Woah, that's good." She said.

Randy nodded.

Theresa dug in her bag and pulled out the crackers. She opened it, and took a cracker for herself and held it out to the ninja. "Hungry?"

He smiled and grabbed two crackers and quietly ate them.

The two ate about half of the crackers, before putting them away.

"Well, I think we should-" Theresa began, but stopped with a yawn.

"Maybe we should go to sleep." Randy suggested.

Theresa blushed, "Yea…"

Pulling her bag off of her shoulder, Theresa dug through it.

"Aha" She said, pulling out her phone. "I kept it off all day, and just remembered I had it. So maybe if I turn it on, someone will find the signal." Theresa guessed.

"Good idea." Randy agreed.

Theresa turned it on and then put her bag down away from the small stream. She shuffled to it and sat where her head would land on it when she lay down. Then, she put her phone down next to her makeshift pillow.

"I'll keep a light out for safety." Randy said and moved away from the water parallel from Theresa and an arms length away.

Before laying down, Randy grabbed his scarf and unwrapped it.

Handing it to Theresa, he said, "Here, sleep with this, it'll help keep you warm."

Theresa took it and smiled. "Thanks, Ninja."

She lied down and draped the scarf over her body.

She turned herself away from him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Randy lied behind her, and looked at the back of her head with the dim lighting.

He watched as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep, before closing his eyes himself and to be pulled into the darkness of sleep himself.

But, he didn't know what they would go through until they found a way out of the cave.

**~0~**  
><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>

Howard witnessed it. Now, he wasn't sure why, but he just watched his best friend/ninja jump into the hole that was filling in.

"NINJA!" He shouted. And fell to his knees. He knew he couldn't jump in there, 'cause who knows how deep the hole went.

Everyone around him had gathered to see, but left quickly, not wanting to fall in themselves.

He sat there alone, while the school board and witnesses were talking to the fire safety marshals far behind him.

Howard heard a voice, "Theresa! Theresa? Ugh, don't tell me she already left…"

Looking to his right, he saw Debbie Kang walking around, calling for Theresa.

"Oh, hey Howard, have you seen Theresa anywhere? I can't find her, and she didn't leave me any messages." She asked Howard as she spotted him.

Howard shook his head.

"That's weird. I saw her run behind the school when the worm attacked, and then walk out. But after that, I don't know." Debbie explained.

"Maybe she ditched you." Howard guessed badly.

Debbie shook her head, "Theresa wouldn't do that, Howard. Hey, why are you still here? And just sitting here? Where's Randy?"

"Oh… uh, I saw the ninja jump into the gap, and I don't know why. I guess I'm keeping a silent vigil for him."

Debbie looked shocked. "The ninja jumped into that?" She turned to her reporter self, "But why? The ninja saves us, so maybe something important fell in there. Or someone, but who's missing…?"

"You were just looking for Theresa." Howard pointed out.

"Yea, but she probably just went home… Oh my cheese! Theresa fell down there!" Debbie realized.

"I last saw her walking out around the hole, so obviously she fell in by the sides, and the only person who caught it was the ninja!"

She grabbed Howard by the shoulders. "Howard! What are we going to do! Theresa and the Ninja are down there!"

Howard pushed Debbie off of him. "I'm not doing anything. The ninja and the police will figure it out. What could we do?"

Debbie paused and thought, before grinning.

"Uhh, I don't like the look of that." Howard cautioned.

Debbie grabbed Howard. "Come on, you're going to help me!"

**~0~**

Debbie closed the door to her office at school. Howard just stood around, as Debbie started pulling things from her drawers and putting them together.

"Are you gonna explain why the cheese you dragged me here?" Howard finally asked.

Debbie stopped and turned to face him. "I know for a fact that Theresa does not leave her phone on at school. She keeps it off and then turns it again after school. So, I'm devising a machine that will track signals that come from underground."

Howard looked blank. "Uh huh. So?"

Debbie sighed, "Ugh, so when Theresa turns it on, we'll see where she is."

"Oh, ok. So what do you need me for?"

"Well, honestly, I don't need you for help. I brought you 'cause you seem close with the ninja, and all."

"Me? And the ninja? Hahaha, Debbie Kang, don't get confused." Howard nervously laughed.

Debbie turned around and rolled her eyes. "Right."

She pulled out some more items and started building as Howard looked on.

Debbie pushed her goggles off, "There. I think it's done now."

Howard sighed, "Finally. It's already 4:30!" He pushed his feet off the desk and stood up.

"I just gotta test it first." Debbie said.

Howard groaned then plopped back down.

Debbie took out her cell phone and turned it on. She crossed her fingers as she waited for it to load.

She jumped up when it worked. "Yes! It works."

"Great. So since we know it works now, how about we hit the Game Hole, Debbie Kang?" Howard asked.

"Sure, why not? I'll take the tracker with me." Debbie agreed.

"I'll be nice this time and let you have the honor of buying me a drink and snacks." Howard told Debbie.

Debbie rolled her eyes, "How wonderful." And followed Howard out the door with the tracker in her hands.

**~0~**

Debbie sighed and plopped down on her desk chair, putting her head in arm arms on the desk. She had spent the day with Howard around town. Her wallet was feeling light, and she guessed it was because of all the things she bought because of Howard. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 9:51 pm. She should really go and change into her pajamas.

She turned her head to the tracker. It hadn't made any sound all day long, so Theresa hadn't turned on her phone.

Sighing again, Debbie felt her eyelids get heavy and harder to keep open. She slowly closed her eyes and unknowingly fell asleep.

Little did she know, just minutes after she succumbed to sleep, the tracker started emitting a slow and low sound beeping sound.

**~0~**

**Ah! I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow, so here's the first chapter people! Enjoy~**

**So yes, some fillers of what's happening with the two of them underground...**  
><strong>Ugh, my nomicon lessons sucked <strong>  
><strong>Also, I have taken the liberty to name First Ninja 'Hiro'. He looks like that, no? (And <strong>**_no_****, I did not get that from Big Hero 6 )**

**Gotta love Debbie Kang and Howard teamwork! **

**Good? Bad? Like? No like? **


	3. Chapter 2

Randy woke up to a dim light. 'What?' He thought, confused.

He felt stiff and achy, and adjusted his eyes to the light and scene, and looked to see that he was in his ninja suit. He tried to move his left arm, but found that he couldn't. Looking down, he saw messy purple hair.

He was hit with all the memories of yesterday at once. Randy looked down again, at Theresa, who had apparently found warmth in him during the night, and had buried her head into his chest. He blushed hard, and stared at her face. She looked peaceful in her sleep, and he saw a small smile on her face as she continued to sleep. Her hair had become really messy, but Randy found that she still looked pretty, even with it. No, he shouldn't think things like that about Theresa. It wasn't that he didn't find her pretty usually or anything...maybe he should stop himself there. Randy tried to find a way to put her down. Carefully using his other hand, he pushed her head off his arm and put it on her bag as a pillow.

He let out a breath as she didn't seem to wake up. Randy stood up and stretched himself out. He was feeling hungry, but decided to wait for Theresa to wake up before eating anything.

Randy pulled out another glow ball from his belt and looked around the cave. He jumped over the flowing water and decided to adventure around the other end of the cave.

Randy walked along the side of the wall, and gazed over the gems. They were all really beautiful, and he wished to find this place when they get out of the caves. After wandering a bit, he returned to the water and sat back next to Theresa. Randy bent down and lifted his mask, and gulped down several handfuls of water.

He heard Theresa shift and her breathing harden. Glancing at her, she rolled over onto her back and was looking up, squinting.

After a moment, she sat up and looked around, and met his eyes.

"Oh, hey. Uhh, morning, I guess?" She said

Randy would've laughed. "Yea. Feeling hungry?"

Theresa nodded, "A little. Should we have crackers?"

Theresa pulled the pack out of her bag and made her way to the water to clear her insides.

Together, they ate a handful of crackers before deciding to get started on finding an exit.

Theresa pulled her phone up. "Huh. My phone died sometime. I thought it would have enough charge to last a while…"

Randy shrugged, "There wasn't much we could do with it, anyways."

The two soon began their trek inside the tunnels again, leaving the gem cave behind.

A while after the pair had been walking, Randy suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over him.

"H-hey, Theresa? Did it get really hot all of a sudden?" Randy asked slightly swaying from the heat, and sweat pouring out of him.

He pulled his scarf loose, try to get rid of the excess hear.

Theresa looked at him confused. "No… How are you feeling hot?"

Randy shook his head, signaling that he didn't know why. Randy stumbled as his vision blurred and he fell back.

He felt Theresa against him as she came over to check him. She pressed the back of her hand on his forehead to check his heat.

She immediately pulled away. "Woah! You're really burning up!"

Randy made no attempt to respond but kept panting and lied down.

Theresa pulled out some water that they carried from the stream in the gem cave, and poured some on his face. She slowly pulled the bottom of the ninja's mask to lift it above his lips, making sure he'd be okay with it, and poured more water in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worthlessly.

Randy sighed as he felt the water make him feel better, and felt his energy drain and his eyes close to darkness.

Theresa was getting worried as she saw the ninja closing his eyes.

"Ninja! Ninja, wake up!" She tried shaking him, but he was out. Quickly, she checked his pulse, and breathed out as she felt it beating regularly.

**~0~**

Randy slowly opened his eyes. "Ah, what?"

He found himself out of his skin-tight ninja suit and quickly looked around, only to see that his arms and legs were tied up. He also saw that the platform he was in looked like paper.

"What the juice?! I'm in the nomicon? And why am I tied up?!" Randy shouted.  
>Randy tried to shake off the ties on him on the chair. Suddenly he heard footsteps, so he looked up, and saw…himself? In the ninja suit?<p>

"Who are you?" He blurted out.

The other laughed darkly, and opened his closed eyes and stared Randy down. Randy drew back.

"Ah!"

The ninja's eyes were blood red, and the ninja advanced towards Randy.

"Should've listened to the book." It spoke in a dark voice. And not saying anything else, it jumped down from the edge of the platform.

Randy's eyes widened. "_Oh no_."

**~0~**

Theresa had sat herself next to the ninja, and had occasionally checked his pulse, waiting for him to wake up again. She started humming softly, when she heard shuffling.

Turning to the ninja she asked, "Hey, are you feeling better?"

To her surprise, the ninja started laughing, "Much better"

Theresa scooted back a bit at the ninja's suddenly dark tone of voice.

"Are you sure? You sound a bit odd."

He nodded and stood up, hiding his face, which confused Theresa even more.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll be fine, especially after I destroy this world!" He shouted, and looked at Theresa with blazing red eyes, which caused her to gasp and stumble back.

"Y-you're not the ninja, are you?" Theresa asked.

The thing grinned, "Not at all. But I'll give you the honor of being my first target in years."

Theresa backed away quickly. It was going to kill her. She had to find a way to evade.

Quickly gripping the rock she had in her hand, she threw it towards the fake ninja.

"AH!" It shouted, and grabbed his face where the rock Theresa threw hit.

Theresa didn't wait up and began running down the tunnel. She had to find a place to hide, or get out.

She kept running, and heard the 'negative'-ninja speak.

"Since you are going to be the first one I eliminate, I'll give you a head start." He laughed.

Theresa started panicking, and glanced behind her only to see a large ball of fire chasing her down the tunnel.

She winced and turned her face, as it burst ahead of her, throwing bits of fiery rocks everywhere.

She quickly rubbed her arm yearning the burns to stop throbbing.

Theresa rushed around the blazing pile of rocks and ran faster down the tunnel once more.

She felt a little relief through her when she saw a large opening that opened to another large cave.

She slowed down a bit, and looked around the many stalagmites and stalactites. Without much hesitation, Theresa ran behind a stalagmite somewhere in the middle of the spiky cave.

She pressed her back to the large spike and hugged her knees. Theresa tried to calm her breathing, evening it out from all her panting, when she heard the ninja's menacing laughter grow closer.

"Oh, fun, a game of hide and seek" Theresa could hear the grin.

But what she didn't understand was, why was the Ninja attacking her? She thought they were on pretty good terms…No. The Ninja wouldn't attack anyone, unless it was a monster or enemy. Maybe something happened when he was in that book of his?

Theresa was pulled out of her trance when she heard an explosion. She snapped her head to the direction, and saw one of the stalagmites broken by one of his fireballs.

Her eyes widened. How was she going to evade now? Surely, he'd see her if she ran from one hiding space to another.

Theresa jumped out of her skin as the loud booming sound suddenly erupted in her ears. She felt some dirt fall on her as the stalagmite to the left burst. Before she could react, the one she was sitting behind burst and started falling on her.

Theresa fell forward and immediately placed her hands above her head as she tried to protect herself.

She held her breathe as she felt squished, and cuts on her back, but nothing too serious. She waited and listened to the sounds of more rocks crumbling, and waited for the sounds of the ninja to fade away, before trying to pull herself out.

Theresa pushed the rocks over with her back and vainly sat up. She groaned and looked around the dark cave. How was she going to find anything? How was she going to get out?

She stood up using the pile of rocks next to her to help her stand. She could feel the muck on her body and her hair disheveled. Theresa slowly felt around with her foot to see if she was okay to move, but couldn't continue for long.  
>Theresa jumped out of her skin at what she heard, "Hah! I knew I got you!"<p>

Theresa froze as she turned her head to see the ninja's glowing red eyes and light behind him. Before she could react, something grabbed her leg and flung her against the opposite wall.

"Oof" Theresa grunted as her back hit the wall and she fell on the ground on her stomach. She didn't realize that the ninja hit so hard, and oh how she hated being the receiving end of his wrath.

Theresa hit the wall and coughed up blood. 'That can't be good', she thought to herself as she inspected the blood on the ground.

Some of the loose rocks stuck high above their heads started falling, creating a huge dust cloud cover between Theresa and the Ninja.

Taking her chance, Theresa wobbly stood up and quickly navigated her way around the cave while the dust was up. She ducked behind some broken rocks as the dust settled down, and Theresa looked back at the Ninja who spoke up again.

"Still trying to hide? You won't get away from me!" Its voice echoed.

Theresa snapped her head back forwards, and started thinking like crazy for a plan. She could feel the cuts and bruises all over her back, but pushed the pain away in her mind. That wasn't important right now. Taking a chance, Theresa turned her head back to peer around the stalagmite.

She was glad to see that the ninja had his back to her, now she could look around for a possible outlet. She strained her eyes trying to see anything around the dark cave.

Suddenly, Theresa didn't know if she started hallucinating or what, but she saw these doodles in her sight as she spotted the book the ninja had before. Apparently, it had fallen out and was now lying on the ground.

The doodles pointed to the book, signaling 'Take the book', and 'this book!' and then pointed to the ninja's head saying 'In his face' and 'show him'.

Theresa nodded to herself. So she had to take the book and open it to the ninja. Now, how would she do that? Looking up, her eyes followed the stalactites formed on the ceiling. Huh, maybe her few years of gymnastics in middle school would pay off.

**~0~**

Randy kept struggling against his bonds.

"Come on Nomicon! Get me out! I need to stop that…guy!" He yelled into the sky.

Granted, the sky was grey and dark clouds loomed over the ground, but he still tried.

"Ugh, I just need to get that evil ninja in here somehow, then I can find a way to stop it." Randy decided.

**~0~**

The possessed ninja looked around the cave with a fireball in his hands, ready to be thrown.

"Where are you girl?" It growled. He knew the girl couldn't have gone anywhere outside of the cave, he would have heard.

The ninja attired monster swung around when he heard a rock move behind him. Quickly he threw the hot ball of gas in his right hand in the direction the sound came from.

He grinned as he felt the heat rush back in his face and watched the rubble fall into a large pile.

Well the girl wasn't in that area, so then where was she?

As the ninja blinked, and turned while at it, his eyes suddenly slowed and opened to see the ancient pages of the ninja nomicon. His eyes darted up and caught the face of the girl, hanging upside down from a stalactite and holding the book in his face.

Just before falling to the ground and disappearing, he threw the fireball in his hand upwards, watching as it flew, and vanished into the book.

Theresa only had time to blink as the fireball, left flying towards her by the ninja, came spiraling at her. She closed her eyes and hung onto the stalactite tightly and soon felt it crumble in her arms and the pain in her side.

She grunted and was tossed to the ground mercilessly among the rubble and the side of her uniform burned off, her skin open with a large open wound and more cuts on her face, with blood dripping off the side of her lip.

Theresa was panting and opened her eyes. She landed on her back on an uneven bed of rocks, leaning her forwards some. Her eyes scanned the ground and caught the unharmed ninja book. She smiled lightly, before her head dropped back and she passed out.

**~0~**

Randy sat silently for a minute, contemplating about how he could get the other ninja inside.

Suddenly, something crashed down into the earth in front of him, rousing up the dirt and making him cough.

As the air cleared and Randy stopped coughing, he was dropped onto the ground painfully on his bottom.

He opened his eyes and looked through the clearing dust to see the ninja that was in there earlier.

As Randy stood, the red-eyed ninja spoke.

"Looks like I'll have to get you first, after all."

Randy frowned, now he had to find a way to get rid of this guy.

Before anything else, the ninja-clad enemy charged at him with a blazing fist, knocking Randy through several layers of the nomicon.

Randy tumbled along the dirt as he finally landed. Lifting his head, Randy spit out the grass and dirt that got caught in his mouth.

"Ugh, so not fair, I wasn't ready for that" Randy stood up and the ninja jumped down in front of him.

Randy pulled a doodle sword out of the nomicon air and grinned. "Now we're even"

His opponent growled and launched a round of fire balls. Randy deflected many of them, but he missed the fifth one and it slammed into him, throwing him back into the grass of the clearing.

"Oof" He grunted as he rolled off.

Right as Randy pulled himself up, he saw the red-eyed monster throw his scarf at him, which wrapped around Randy's middle.

The monster pulled on it, and Randy went flying right into his flaming fist.

"Ouch" Randy managed to squeak out as his back hit the trunk of a tree painfully. Gravity peeled Randy's back off the trunk, and dropped him onto a branch face-first.

He groaned again and sat up and waited for the monster to show itself around.

Randy looked around, apparently that hit threw him a little far from the place they were standing. Though Randy snapped his head down when he heard hard footsteps.

Luckily, its back was to Randy, and was looking around the trees. Randy stood on the branch and jumped down with his leg outstretched.

Randy grinned as it flew across the grass and landed on its stomach. Randy approached the figure lying down on the grass. As he approached it, he didn't notice its leg charge up a fireball, and when Randy was close enough, it kicked Randy in the gut.

Randy shouted as he was thrown backwards into a body of water.

'When did this pond get here?' Randy thought as he gurgled underwater. As Randy emerged from the water for air, an idea hit his head.

"_Ninja Hydro Hand!_" Randy shouted and hit the ninja-suited enemy with it.

He stumbled back as he got drenched with a layer of water, and growled in anger. He angrily tried to light his hands with a fireball again, but it resulted in a small version of it.

Randy's eyes widened as he realized what happened. The water from the hydro hand must've dampened the monsters ability to create fireballs.

Randy pulled himself out of the water and grinned.

He shouted as he began his barrage, "_Ninja Hydro Hand! Ninja Hydro Hand! Hydro Hand! Hydro Hand!_"

The monster stumbled back as Randy kept attacking, and fell to the ground in defeat. Randy stopped and looked at it for a moment to see if it was going to get up again. Opening his left hand, his doodle sword appeared again charged forwards, and jumped into the air.

Randy brought the sword down and stabbed the monster in the chest and watched as it's eyes widened and slowly seemed to fade away.

Randy breathed heavily until he fell back unconscious.

**~0~**

Randy opened his slowly, and adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Where was he now?

Looking around he saw rubble everywhere. So he was in the cave, still. As he sat up, he saw the nomicon resting on his chest, and that he had his ninja suit on.

"Okay? That's odd…" He mumbled to himself, dusting his arms as he stood.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain anywhere on him, so he guessed the nomicon helped him heal.

Turning his eyes to the darkness of the cave again, he pulled his hand into his belt and tugged out a glow ball.

Randy scanned over the debris. That…thing sure did a lot of damage down here. Now, where did Theresa go?

"Theresa! Theresa? Where are you!?" Randy shouted, only to hear his echo in response.

He turned around and saw a large pile of rocks sitting. Large ones, small ones, and something blue-ish there, too. Randy moved his eyes to the next destroyed stalagmites, before snapping them back to the pile. Something blue among rocks? He ran quickly to it, and felt his heart clench when he saw Theresa. Theresa in a horrible state. She had a huge wound on her left side of her stomach and blood everywhere on her clothes.

"No, no, no. Theresa, Theresa come on wake up! Theresa! You have to wake up! Come on," he paused and pulled off his mask,

"It's me! Randy! Wake up Theresa!"

Randy threw the rubble away from her and pulled her limp form out of it. He gently placed her on the ground. He tried shaking her awake.

"Theresa don't do this to me! Wake up!"

Randy stood and paced. He was panicking. What could he do!? His eyes caught the nomicon, and he almost slapped himself.

Bending down, Randy placed his hands over her palm side down. "Ninja Art of Heal!"

Power erupted from his hands and scanned it over her, healing. Randy sighed as he saw the wound on her side shrink in size, but was still apparent. He grabbed her cold hand and pressed his fingers to her wrist to check her pulse. It was slow, but he could feel it getting faster.

He sighed and dropped down onto the ground next to her. Glancing at her, he looked up around the cave. He should probably take her to the gem cave where he could have plentiful water. But, looking at Theresa again, her wound wouldn't be great for any traveling like that.

Randy looked down and thought. What could he use to cover it? He looked at his jacket. Well that would work. He shrugged it off and folded the end over and placed the thick side over her gash. He lifted her back a bit a pulled the arm of the jacket around and tied it around her middle. Randy nodded to himself and picked Theresa up with one arm around her and another under her knees.

Making sure he had the nomicon, he took off down the hall (that he was sure) that led back to the gem cave.

**~0~**

Debbie all but slammed her lunch tray onto the table. Howard jumped a bit but continued to stare as she maneuvered around the bench to sit. Even though the ninja had fallen into the large hole that now was seen from the school's front, the school was in the same state and everyone still had to go.

"So…" Debbie began as she twirled her fork around the green peas on her plate, "Where's Randy today?"

Howard held himself as Debbie continued, now looking at him.

"Sick at home? Away on a trip? Or, trapped underground, perhaps?" Debbie finished staring Howard down.

Howard discreetly gulped. Debbie Kang sure could be menacing at times.

"No, he's at home. He got the…flu all of a sudden." Howard quickly replied.

"Mhmm, ok. Well calm down, he's not the only one absent today, anyways." She said, and pushed the fork with peas on it into her mouth.

Howard suddenly felt awkward without his best friend next to him. "So, did your machine find anything?"

Debbie sighed. "No. I fell asleep, but didn't hear anything, anyways."

"Oh well. There went that idea."

Debbie nodded.

Howard spoke, "Well I heard that the police are going to start digging in the hole sometime today"

Debbie scoffed, "Yea, I doubt that they'll be able to get too deep. Unless they get mining equipment, which I still doubt."  
>Howard gave Debbie a questioning look.<p>

"The only way to get them out is by another outlet. Like if a cave down there meets up with lower land near water or something." Debbie explained.

Howard nodded. "Sure but how would we ever be able to find that?"

Debbie paused in thought. "Howard! You just gave me an idea! If I can find the points in Norrisville where the land is lowest, we could find a way to get to Theresa and the Ninja!"

"Uh, you're welcome?" Howard said.

Debbie shrugged, "Alright, meet me after school again today. Then we'll go together."

Unluckily for Debbie, one of the schools biggest loudmouth and gossiper was passing behind them as she said that.

Pradeep grinned and silently made his way to his table with a new secret to share.

After lunch and 5th period, Debbie was silently walking down the hallway with her books in her arms, and noticed that people around her were whispering and sparing glances at her. Not just some, but almost everyone. Confused, Debbie looked around and spotted Howard nonchalantly eating a bag of chips next to his locker. She rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't notice the stares that he also was getting.

"Hey Howard"

"Hello Debbie Kang"

She paused, noticing his casualness.

"Uh, do you notice that people have been staring at us? Like, since after lunch?" She questioned him.

Howard shrugged, "Nope"

"Of course not. Well whatever, I'm gonna get to class." Debbie said, and before she could say a goodbye to Howard, Heidi popped up between the two of them with her camcorder in hand.

"Hey there demolition-Debbie! We've all gotta know! Are you really dating my baby-bro?" Heidi energetically asked pointing the camera to her.

Debbie chocked on her spit, "What?!"

"I asked if you're dating my little-bro. No need to get embarrassed about it though, I'm sure Howard's a lady's man." Heidi tried to make her feel better.

Debbie felt everyone's eyes on her, and glanced around Heidi to Howard, his mouth was wide and his face was really red, which made Debbie curious why.

"No I'm not dating Howard! What made you even think that?!" She shouted at Heidi, refusing to look at the camera.

Heidi answered, "Weeelll, word got out that the two of you have been spending time with each other after school lately."

Debbie felt her face get red in anger. People were spreading false rumors again! "I'm not! We were just… uh…" Debbie stopped because she wasn't she if she wanted to tell the entire school that the two of them were trying to find a way to get the Ninja and Theresa out of underground.

Heidi looked like she didn't believe her and was about to open her mouth, but someone cut her off.

"I've been helping Debbie out" Howard said, and a large gasp followed after from the hallway.

Debbie suddenly had an urge to hurt Howard, very badly. Why didn't he say that the other way around?!

Heidi raised a brow at Howard. "You're helping Debbie Kang? Sorry little bro, but I don't believe you."

Howard shook his head, "No, really. Debbie wanted to…further develop her video game skills, so she secretly asked for help.

But now that you've broadcasted it, guess it's not a secret anymore." Howard paused and glanced at Debbie, grinning, "Sorry Debbie Kang."

Howard looked at Debbie, trying to get her to say something to convince everyone else. Debbie felt her face get redder, in anger and in embarrassment.

"Oh, erm, yea… I didn't want people to know" She said softly.

Heidi stared at her, trying to see if she was lying or not, before speaking into her camcorder.

"Well there's the end of that rumor everyone. Debbie Kang was only getting video game advice from my little bro. Until next time, peace out!" Heidi gave a peace sign and turned the camera off.

"Ok, so bye guys" She chirped then went off.

Debbie was frozen as she felt everyone around her seem disappointed and break up the crowd around them.

Howard, who seemed to notice her frozen state, grabbed her elbow and led her down the hall.

Debbie snapped out of it, "What was that?" She hissed at him.

Howard shrugged, "It's what I came up with at the moment."

"Couldn't you have at least said I was tutoring you?" Debbie questioned.

Howard huffed, "And why would I do that? That'd make me seem like I care about my grades."

"Of course, of course. Anyways, I'm going to go to class now. Don't stick around" Debbie said and turned down the hall to her 6th period class.

After school, Debbie and Howard met outside and left to Debbie's house. She closed the door to her room and dropped her backpack on the floor.

She plopped herself onto her desk chair and closed her eyes. Opening her eyes, she looked at Howard who sat down on her bed.

"Want to eat something before we get started?" She asked him

Howard nodded "Sounds good to me"

Debbie went to the kitchen and made sandwiches for the both of them, before carrying them back to her room.

She placed the tray on her nightstand and took her plate to her desk. Debbie opened her laptop and started researching.

"You can start your homework or something while you wait." She told Howard.

"What homework?" Howard asked.

Debbie face-palmed. Of course he didn't do homework. She decided not to say anything and silently ate her sandwich while searching Norrisville from her computer.

After a while, Debbie spun around with a piece of paper in her hands with her information on it.

She stopped and stared as Howard, who was looking through her draws, stared right back. "I- uh wasn't doing anything" He said trying to cover up, and slammed the drawer shut.

"Right." Glad she didn't have anything private in that drawer, Debbie continued. "Well I got 3 locations with the lowest levels in Norrisville. The first one is behind McFist Industries. The second one is in the city's trash dump, and the last one is along the Norrisville Lake. I got all of the coordinates, but I don't think that we'll be able to go to all of them today. So which one do you want to check out first?"

Howard huffed as they finally halted. "Why!" He cried into the air.

Debbie scoffed. "You really need to work out. It was just a 15 minute bike ride."

Howard didn't respond, but continued to pant. They had made it to the back of McFist Industries by sneaking inside.

"So where's the exit at?" Howard finally asked.

"I don't know. We have to look for it." Debbie shrugged.

Howard groaned but the two had begun to look around the dirty backside of the building.

After 5 minutes of searching, Debbie spoke up. "Well I don't see anything."

Howard stood, "Me neither. So can we go back now?"

Debbie nodded, "Yea. Come on."

I would've put mature...but it's not too bad I think.

**~0~**

**This is the main action chapter, so hope you like it. **

**Sorry for short and choppy looking paragraphs. I do that so it's easy to read, large paragraphs are hard to read on the computer for me **  
><strong>I just haaad to add the Weinerkang near the end I do love them. <strong>

**I have to get writing on the next chapter...**

**Also, I had an inspiration by this picture on the internet, but I can't find it now **

**And last note, I'm kinda losing inspiration in writing this... I feel like it super lame :(**


	4. Chapter 3

Randy sighed. He didn't know how long it had been, but occasionally he checked Theresa's pulse and temperature.

Randy sipped some water from his hands to relieve himself. He wondered what he could do while he waited for Theresa to wake up. Should he go on ahead and look for a way out? No, he shouldn't leave Theresa. But maybe he could quickly go and take a look around… if he left a glow ball for her if she woke up while he was away, not that he suspected it, though.

He made up his mind, he'd go look around. Pulling out another glow ball, he left it on the ground next to Theresa.

Randy got up and headed down the tunnel.

He speed walked down and kept an ear out for any suspicious sounds. Randy made it down several tunnels peacefully before he heard some pitter patter ahead of him.

He felt like he heard it before, but didn't know from where. To be cautious, Randy held his glow ball up to see better.

What he didn't expect to see was hundreds of spider eyes looking at him.

"Oh… that's where I heard it from" Randy whispered.

Randy pulled out his mask and pulled it on, "Well, how about we go for round two spiders?"

He reached back to grab his sword, but the spiders took off behind him. It looked like they were retreating.

Confused, Randy dropped his arm. "Huh, well ok, another time then"

Randy continued strolling down the tunnel, feeling like he forgot something.

A light bulb went off in his head and struck Randy with a thought. "Theresa!"

Randy quickly jumped back and ran as fast as he could to catch up to the spiders. He saw the back of the pack up ahead, so he knew he was getting close.

"Ninja Ice Balls!" He shouted, throwing the blue balls onto the ground, then jumping on them to slide across it and ahead of the spiders.

Running again, Randy pulled another ball out of his belt. "Ninja Boom Ball!"

He threw it up in front of the spiders, causing them fall down. Randy pulled out his sword again and faced them.

"Let's go spiders"

It seemed that all at once the spiders jumped to attack him. Randy swung his sword, slashing off heads and cutting their guts open.

"Ugh, this is so schnasty" Randy shuddered in disgust.

Randy killed about 60 or so of them, and faced the last few left, who were staring at him. Before Randy was able to jump at them, they scurried away, towards the gem cave.

Randy launched himself forwards, urging him to go faster. "Ninja Rings!" He shouted, and threw four of them at two spiders. They fell to their side and Randy ran past it. Randy spotted the cave's opening, and noticed the spiders seem to go faster than they were already.

"Ninja Chain Sickle!" He shouted, and threw the chain, slamming two more spiders against each other and into the wall. Randy threw his arms up as a huge blast of spider guts came towards him. He stopped and tried to shake it off his arms. "Oh this is so gross!"

Flinging the last of the goop off his arms, Randy remembered what he was doing, and took off running again. He caught up to two of the hairy-legged creatures, and sliced them through their middles with his sword. Wasting no time to grimace, Randy glanced up and saw the last spider crawling closer to Theresa's unmoving body.

Randy took a breath and switched the swords blade to point down. He lifted his arm and threw the sword ahead with great power. Randy held his pose and watched as the sword went straight ahead; piercing the surprised arthropods' body and pulling it back to hit the wall of the cave along with the sword.

Randy straightened himself and took some time to regain a normal breathing pattern. He made his way next to Theresa and checked to see if she got hurt in any way. No, it didn't look like the last spider got to touch her. He had arrived just in time.

Pulling his mask off, Randy reverted to his normal clothes and lied down on his back. Suddenly he felt really tired. He didn't fight it when his eyes slowly closed and he drifted to sleep.

**~0~**

Randy woke up remembering that he was still in the cave. He sat up and stared, trying to get rid of his sleep. Randy glanced at Theresa, who hadn't moved an inch from… last night… He sighed and suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. He put his hands over his stomach and felt it begin to rumble non stop. Shoot. He forgot to eat anything yesterday, so of course he would be starving right now.

Randy stood up and kneeled down next to the water. He greedily slurped water into his body, trying to fill it with its much needed nutrients. But what happened to the snacks they had with them? They were with Theresa in her bag, weren't they? Though, glancing at Theresa, he didn't see her bag. She must have had dropped it somewhere in the cave. He'd better go look for it, or he might as well starve.

He wondered if it would be okay to go find it, leaving Theresa where she was alone. Randy shrugged to himself, he'd just rush back if he heard or saw anything strange.

Randy grabbed one of his glow balls and led himself down the tunnel ahead. After savaging around for a long time, Randy finally noticed the bag around the mouth of the cave's entrance.

"Oh finally" Randy sighed, growing bored of looking. "Woah. This is heavier than it looks," Randy said as he tugged the strap up, surprised by its weight.

He opened the bag and was glad to find the two apples and the pack of crackers still there. There was also her math book and another book, and her phone with some pencils and such. Randy glanced at her phone, and noticed it was crushed. "That's not good." He dumped the broken pieces of glass out of the bag and put the safe phone in her bag again.

Randy swung the strap over his shoulder and returned to the cave, and rested himself next to Theresa. He pulled out the crackers and devoured a few of them.

Randy ran his eyes over Theresa's limp form. His jacket now had dried blood crumbling around her wound, and from what he could tell, the wound had stopped bleeding. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and dirt caked her face.

He sighed. Well what could he do now? With nothing to do, he would probably die of boredom if nothing else.

As Randy lay on his back next to Theresa, he suddenly felt a rumbling in the ground.

He shot up and looked around. What could that be? Before he could blink, something shot up into the cave, and chunks of rock flew around. Randy uncovered his eyes and saw the giant robo-worm.

"Oh geez. I knew I jinxed myself before." Randy sighed, and tugged on his mask.

"Looking for me?!" He shouted, getting the worms attention.

It snapped it's head to him, let out a wail, and zoomed at him.

Taken by surprise, Randy got caught onto the worm's head as it began tunneling away from the cave with him, using Randy as its guard.

The worm shot up into another large cave, somewhere above where Theresa laid.

Randy flipped off the worm, and landed on his feet. He swung his sword out of his suit, and pointed it at the worm. "Come at me worm!"

Randy charged at the worm and slashed it all over. He jumped away to catch his breath, and looked at the damage he had done. His eyes widened. "W-what?" The worm was scratch-free, and looked smug.

"What the juice!? How come nothing worked on you?!"

The worm let of another loud wail, and swung his tail at Randy. Randy jumped over it, but something caught his attention. As Randy landed on his feet again, he noticed a large pointy rock (more like boulder) stuck in his tail.

"Oh, so that's what's wrong. Hey! Worm! Calm down! I won't hurt you!" Randy shouted to the worm, and put his sword away.

The worm looked at him questioningly and stopped breaking rocks.

"I can help you. Just calm down, please" Randy soothed the giant creature. "I just need to see your tail."

The worm slowly pushed it's tail to him, and Randy inched forwards.

"That's it. I'm gonna take this out for you, okay buddy? It might hurt for a sec, though." Randy said, and placed his hands on the rock.

"Alright, on three. One, two, three!" Randy heaved the rock out of the worm's skin.

He threw the rock away, and inspected the tail. It didn't look like it had gone in that deep into its tail. Randy put his hand on the worm's tail and pet it. "There, all better. Now, can you tell me why you're down here, anyways?"

The worm started making sounds in response and Randy nodded.

"You mean to say that McFist built you, let you loose, but you ran away?" Randy restated.

The worm confirmed.

"McFist…" Randy growled. That guy had a problem with animal cruelty. Before Randy continued, the worm started saying more.

"My friend and I got stuck under here after you attacked the school. We're trying to get out. We didn't mean to intrude your home." Randy told it.

The worm gurgled an answer.

"Hey, that gives me an idea. Do you think you could just shoot us up into Norrisville"

The worm gave him a look and answered.

"Yea, I guess that's not the best idea. So instead, could you take me back to my friend?" Randy asked.

The worm agreed and with Randy riding on his back, tunneled down back into the gem cave.

Randy took his mask off and patted the worm. "Thanks wormy."

The worm tilted its head at him and then left the cave.

"Wow" Randy said, and then went to check on Theresa. After doing that, Randy decided to go drink water.

Sitting back, Randy relaxed. Well he got rid of his boredom momentarily, but what about now? He tried drawing on the ground, among other things, to get rid of his boredom that had come to him again.

As hard as he tried though, he eventually fell into a deep slumber.

**~0~**

The next day after school, Debbie and Howard met up outside again.

"We're going to the trash site today" Debbie said, pulling her map out of her bag.

"Can we take a taxi there?" Howard asked, and Debbie gave him a skeptical look.

"No. But we can walk there, since we've got plenty of time." She responded.

"Fine" Howard agreed, and pulled out a tray of nachos to eat.

Debbie grimaced at it, but didn't say anything about it as the two began to walk from school.

The two arrived at the trash site, and Debbie led Howard to the area which she found that was the lowest land level.

"Okay, we may find something around here, so get looking."

They looked around the stinky dump, before deciding nothing was there.

"I don't see anything." Howard said.

"You're right. Maybe we'll have more luck near the lake."

"Hmm. Then we'll come back tomorrow"

"Yea… oh wait. I can't, I have to run errands with my mom. So day after that?" Debbie offered.

Howard groaned. "Errgh fine."

Debbie nodded, "Let's go back now. I've got to start my homework soon."

Two days later, Howard and Debbie met up with each outside of school on the front lawn.

"Ugh yesterday was so boring. I almost started talking to myself while I played Grave Puncher." Howard complained to Debbie, as they began trekking.

Debbie looked at him questioning, "Couldn't you have just called Randy?"

"Uh…yea but, uh, his mom didn't want him to talk to anyone. Yea" Howard made up.

"Oh, well okay." Debbie said.

Howard changed the topic, "So where are we going today?"

"The lake. There's an area around the side that's really low." Debbie explained.

The duo made their way to the lake side. The side was very steep, like a mini cliff.

"Wow, I've never seen this before." Debbie commented.

"Me neither." Howard agreed.

Debbie and Howard started kicked around the loose rubble, and large rocks, trying to find something under them.

Debbie looked up at the wall of dirt and rocks, and spotted a large rock, the size of a computer. She grabbed a stick off of the ground, and started prodding the dirt around it that held it in. She pushed some of the surrounding rocks, and was surprised to see that it crumbled in.

"What the juice? Howard, look at this" She called out, and showed Howard that the rocks fell in.

"So what?" Howard asked, clearly confused.

Debbie rolled her eyes, "So, didn't you hear the low thump? That means that there's something down their, like a cave or something. Help me push this big rock out of the way."

The two managed to push the rock out of the way, clear away surrounding ones, and gaze through it.

"Do you see anything?" Debbie asked Howard.

"No, it's too dark." He replied.

"I guess we could try calling for them." Debbie suggested, and shouted down the hole. "THERESA!"

**~0~**

Randy woke up the same as the previous three days. He rolled onto his back and stayed staring at the high ceiling for a long time. Why not? He had nothing else to do.

Finally, he sat up, and grabbed the more-than-half eaten apple and began eating it.

After finishing it, Randy sat and stared at the gems sticking out of the walls of the cave. Maybe he could take some. It's not like anyone knew it was here, right? And if he kept it for personal value, then it'd be okay, right?

Randy decided that he was getting really bored of this place, and was determined to find a way out.

He had probably spent half of the day doing nothing but circling the cave many times. He was getting a crick in his neck from looking up too long.

Randy sighed and sat down next to the water. Before he could decide what to do next, he heard a groan and some movement. He snapped his head to the right, to see nothing there... but Theresa. Randy's eyes widened. Theresa was waking up. He was at her side in an instant. Randy reached down to touch her, but saw his uncovered hand. Theresa didn't know Randy was the ninja, so did he want her to wake up and see Randy? He only had an instant before she would open her eyes, and had to decide.

**~0~**

Theresa slowly opened her eyes. Oh, why was her bedroom so dimly lit? And why did her whole body hurt? _Time for a new mattress_, she thought.

Theresa's eyes fully cleared and she realized where she was. Her memories rushed at her all at once. She quickly sat up, but winced and fell back.

"Woah, careful" She heard. Looking up, she saw the ninja.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to scoot away, against the protest of her body.

"Wait, it's me. I'm the nice guy. Please don't be scared." He tried to clam her.

Theresa slowly calmed down, but still stayed cautious.

"So are you feeling okay?" Ninja asked her.

Theresa tried to speak, "Y-yea." She paused to clear her throat. "I think so. My body still hurts though."

The ninja rubbed the back of his head, "Yea, you've got a large wound on your side."

"Could I have some water?" Theresa asked.

"Sure" Randy replied, and helped her sit up next to the water. "You alright?"

She nodded and bent down a bit and downed a large amount of water.

Theresa slowly turned herself to face the ninja. He held out the pack of crackers.

"Hungry?"

Theresa smiled and started devouring them.

"Thanks ninja."

Randy shook his head. "Don't thank me yet. We still have to get out of here."

"Do you think we'll find a way out soon?" Theresa asked hopefully.

He looked away, unable to answer. "I don't know" He quietly said.

Theresa looked away and around the cave.

"It would be nice if we could take some of the gems. They're so pretty." She said softly.

Randy nodded absent mindlessly. After a moment, he spoke again. "Do you think you're okay to move? I think we should start walking down the tunnels again."

Theresa looked up at him and nodded. "Yea. But I'm not sure if I can walk or not. I'll probably have to lean on-" She stopped short when the ninja came up beside her and started picking her up. "Y-you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll carry you." He told her.

"Oh. Thank you." She said.

Ninja pulled her bag up and gave it to her, before straightening up. "No problem, now lets get going."

They didn't know how long they were walking, but Randy thought it was for about an hour. He set Theresa on the ground again to take a break and rest his tired arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, concerned.

He nodded. "Yea, just taking another break."

They sat in silence and stayed lost in their thoughts. While he was in his mind, Theresa interrupted.

"Did you hear that?"

Randy looked at her. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like a... like someone shouting" Theresa paused and waited to hear something again.

They both heard it this time. It was a low echo that vibrated through the walls. It wasn't clear because they were so far.

Randy jumped up and picked up Theresa fast.

"We have to get closer" He explained, and started sprinting down the tunnel.

As Randy ran down faster, they began to hear the echos clearer.

"-Sa! -Ja!"

"-Esa! -Nja!"

"-Eresa! -Nja!"

Theresa concentrated on the voices. "It sounds kinda like... Debbie. And Howard."

Randy was surprised. Debbie and Howard? That was not who he was expecting. But hey, he wasn't one to complain.

They were really close, and they could tell because their voices were loud and clear.

"Debbie!" Theresa shouted, and Randy spotted them just after. They were high up in a small cave peaking out of a gap on the surface.

"Theresa!" Debbie shouted, but this time in surprise. "Oh thank goodness your here! Are you okay?"

"Ninja!" Howard shouted as he saw him.

Randy put Theresa down and stood up to look at them.

"We're fine. I got a little hurt, but I'm okay." Theresa told Debbie.

"What?! How hurt? I'm going to call the ambulance!" She shouted.

"No wait Debbie! We've gotta get out first." Ninja told her.

"Right. I'll call the fire department then." Debbie pulled out her phone, but was stopped.

"No need Debbie Kang. I'll swing us out." Ninja told her, then turned to Theresa. "I'm gonna need you to stand, okay?"

Theresa nodded and stood with the help of the ninja.

"Alright, clear the way up there guys." Randy grabbed his scarf and threw it upwards. "Ninja Swing Outta Here!" He shouted.

Randy swung them up and cleanly through the gap, and into the light of day.

"Ah!" Randy cried as he sat down and closed his eyes to get used to the light.

"Ninja, are you okay?" Howard asked him.

"Yea, thanks." Randy said, and looked up at him, spotting his snack. "Howard, give me you sandwich!"

Howard looked shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm hungry!" He cried, and stretched an arm out to grab it.

"No way!" Howard shouted and pulled away.

"Howard! Give the Ninja your sandwich! They haven't eaten anything for days!" Debbie scolded Howard.

"Ok, fine. Here" Howard gave in, and handed Randy the sub.

"Thanks buddy" Randy said smiling. He pulled the sandwich in half and handed one to Theresa and started eating his half greedily.

"Thank you, Howard" Theresa said, and started eating the sandwich as well.

Debbie spoke up, "I called the ambulance, and they'll be coming soon. Because Theresa, you look awful. And why is that jacket wrapped around you?" She reached down and untied it.

"Oh my juice! Theresa! How did you get this? This is huge. Oh no, it'll get infected soon. They better get here fast!" As Debbie kept mothering Theresa, the ambulance sirens were heard, and they were spotted near the water.

Before they came out, Ninja spoke up. "Thanks for finding us Debbie, Howard. But I'm going to go now."

"Are you sure you don't want to-" Debbie started asking but Ninja cut her off.

"I'm fine Debbie. Thanks again. Stay healthy, Theresa. Smokebomb!"

Right after the smoke cleared the paramedics came with a gurney for Theresa, and rushed her to the hospital.

All was well now, right?

**~0~**

**Here's what the worm said; "Someone named Viceroy created me, and they let me out to test things, but instead of going back to them, I left."**

**"****Why are you and that other person down here?"**

**"****Sorry I attacked. That thorn was making me crazy"**

**"****Do you really want to destroy the city?"**

**Alright... sorry everyone for not uploading last Wednesday -_- I got busy and couldn't find time to type... Well, here's this chapter! Thought it was short but it's 4 pages long~~**

**(Also I hope I'm uploading the correct chapter :/ )**

**Yea... I'm too tired to be writing some stuff...But im actually stuck with the next chapter. Momentary writers block. **

**Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING; LAST CHAPTER**

**~0~**

The weekend went smoothly. Theresa had been at the hospital over night, but was checked out because she was fine. They were about to throw away the jacket that was around her, but she asked if they could wash it for her, and they complied. Theresa was going to return it to the ninja. She spent the rest of her Sunday resting and getting ready for school the next day.

As for Randy, his parents weren't home, so they didn't notice his absence. He went home and applied his own medicine to some of his cuts, and was left with bruises. He and Howard spent the rest of their weekend playing the Grave Puncher series.

Theresa took a deep breath and confidently entered the school. Instead of her uniform (which had gotten ruined underground), she wore loose jeans and a gold button up shirt with a leaf pattern on it.

Just as she expected, people started crowding her and asking her a ton of questions.

"Get away form her!" A voice shouted, and made their way through the crowd.

"Debbie" Theresa smiled as she showed herself, and the crowd dissolved around her.

"Come on, let's get to class." She said, and they both went to their lockers.

Class was horrible for Theresa. Firstly, her teachers had asked her if she was okay, but that wasn't a problem. Her classmates had crowded her, asking her questions continuously about what happened. She didn't say anything in detail, because she didn't know what really happened either. She told everyone that her injuries were from falling rocks in the tunnel.

What was worse was that she had a ton load of homework to do. But at least her teachers gave her a week to finish it all.

She sighed and placed her lunch tray on the table. Today's meal consisted of hotdog, corn, fries, and pudding. She grabbed the pudding and a spoon and stashed it in her bag for a later purpose. Debbie was already seated next to her, and more people were gathering around.

Abigail (Flute Girl) sat next to her and asked, "So Theresa. I heard about your injuries. Do you have a scar? Or a bruise?"

As anticipated, the area around her quieted as they waited for her response.

Debbie spoke up, "Theresa, you don't have to answer any-"

"No, it's okay. And yea, Abigail. I've got a large scar on the left side of my stomach. But it's fading away, so I don't know if it'll be permanent or not." She answered. Maybe responding to some of their questions will keep them away.

Suddenly, Bucky, who was sitting directly in front of Theresa, was pulled out of his seat and thrown away.

"AH!"

"What's this I hear about huge scars?" It was Bash who had overheard and shoved Bucky out.

Theresa frowned and Debbie spoke. "Nothing. I don't know what you heard"

"No. Bash heard someone say they have a large scar on them. And Bash wants to see. And if Bash is right, it's you, girly." Bash pointed at Theresa.

Theresa was surprised but hid it and kept a serious face.

"And Bash wanna see it."

Theresa really didn't know how this guy was in 11th grade if he spoke like that.

"No, you're not going to see anything. Nor is anyone." Theresa said seriously.

Bash frowned angrily "Oh yea? Well too bad. I am." He stood up and began reaching over the table to grab her.

Theresa was shock and kinda scared at that point. This guy was crazy! Was he really going to pull her shirt just to see a scar? That's sick!

Debbie stood up as he did, and was about to put her karate lessons to use, when something else stopped him.

Bash was tugged back and he toppled over the table's seat and onto the floor. Everyone's eyes went up to see Randy standing with his lunch and an angry look at Bash, and Howard standing behind him.

"She said no, Bash"

Bash stood up quickly and felt anger boiling inside of him. "Who do's you think you are, freshman?!" He raised his fist to punch the serious faced kid, but his eyes looked around. There were a lot of people around to get him in trouble, and the lunch lady was staring now, too. Bash remembered what his mom told him; if he got in trouble again, she wouldn't buy him the new video game console he wanted. He pulled his hand back and put it on his hip.

"You're lucky this time." He told the freshman that was still standing with a serious face. Bash spun around and left the cafeteria with his lackeys following him.

When the doors closed, Randy started walking away from the table without saying anything to anyone. Howard followed him silently and they both sat down at a table in the back of the room.

The cafeteria that had been silent to see the action, returned to it's normal and loud state.

Debbie slowly dropped into her seat again. "Wow...I didn't think Randy was so..."

"Protective?" Theresa responded in a light and dreamy voice, and was in lalaland.

"Brave. But yea, protective too, I guess." Debbie agreed, but gave Theresa an odd look.

After lunch, among the chaos of the bell, Theresa set out to find Randy. As expected, she found him near his locker with Howard.

"Hi Randy, Howard" She greeted them.

"Hey Theresa." Howard replied.

"Hi Theresa." Randy said.

Theresa faced Randy. "I wanted to say thank you for what you did in the cafeteria for me. It was really brave of you"

Randy shrugged. "It wasn't anything, really. Bash was acting like he can do whatever he wants, again"

"Yes, but still, thank you." Theresa insisted, then dug into her bag and pulled out the pudding cup she saved earlier. She handed it to Howard. "This is for you, Howard. I hope it makes up for the sandwich you gave me."

Howard grabbed the pudding and spoon and started eating it. "Call it square, Fowler."

Theresa smiled. "Thanks. Well bye guys, I'll see you later" She waved and was off.

The last class of the day had been released a while ago, and the halls were clearing out.

Theresa was making her way to Debbie's locker, and ask her something.

"Hey Debbie."

"What's up Theresa?"

"I need to ask you something."

Debbie turned to face her. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I need to talk to the Ninja, so I was wondering if you'd know where I could find him." Theresa explained

Debbie thought out loud. "Hmm. The ninja? Well he seems to turn up just as you need him."

"I know, but how is he going to know that I'm looking for him?" Theresa wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe try looking in the park?"

Theresa nodded. "Good idea. I'll go there. Thanks Debbie."

"Do you want me to tag along?" Debbie suggested

Theresa shook her head. "Nah. I'll be fine by myself."

"Alright. Call me if you need help with homework or anything."

Theresa groaned. "Oh, don't remind me"

They both laughed and Theresa exited the school and headed towards the park.

But neither saw the two boys standing around the corner listening in on their conversation.

Howard faced Randy. "See. I told you listening would be smart."

Randy shrugged. "Well at least I know that Theresa's looking for me. Or the ninja at least."

Theresa strolled in Norrisville Park alone in the afternoon sun. It was nice to see kids out and playing around. She continuously looked around for the ninja, but hadn't spotted him yet. She reached a bench and sat down. She had 4 textbooks in her bag, and they weren't light. She swung her feet trying to get them to stop aching. She was about to pull out her phone when an orange-ish red-ish smoke erupted.

"Smokebomb!"

Theresa smiled. "Ninja! You came!"

"Yea, well a little birdy told me you were looking for me." He said, and sat down next to her. "So whaddaya need?"

"Weell, I have something of yours." She said, and starting looking in her bag.

"You do?" Randy asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes," She pulled out a bag and handed it to him. "It's your jacket. The one you wrapped around me when we were..." She stopped, but didn't need to continue.

Randy pulled out the jacket and looked at it.

"I had it washed three times, so it's perfectly clean and germ free." She explained at his look.

"Thank you, Theresa. But, you didn't by any chance look at the tag, did you?" Randy asked.

Theresa looked confused. "Uh. No..."

"Oh, good" He had his name written sloppily on it, and it was actually risky to give it to her. "Thanks"

"And there was something else I wanted to ask you."

Randy nodded, "Sure. Shoot"

"What exactly... happened down in the caves?" Theresa hesitated to ask.

Randy looked off and thought about telling her. He knew that she would be asking him, but he still hadn't figured anything out. Well, what better than the truth?

At his silence, Theresa continued. "I mean, people have been asking me what had happened, and I only told them one things, but nothing else."

Curiously, he asked, "What are you telling people?"

"I've told them that I got my bruise from falling and got knocked unconscious after."

Randy nodded. "Okay. Keep telling them that I guess. You can't go and change your story now. But, let me tell you what happened. My book of secret ninja knowledge, the nomicon, told me that-"

Theresa interrupted. "Your book can talk?"

"Uh, yea. Actually, its more like it writes down what it tells me in riddle form."

Theresa gave him a confused look.

"Yea, it confuses me sometimes, too. So like I was saying, it told me that if I kept my suit on for so long, the evil could escape."

"Escape? So you have evil in you?" Theresa asked again.

"Well, uh, yea. The first ninja ever infused the feathers of this evil bird, named the Tengu into the ninja suit, which pretty much made it magical."

"Wow. That's so cool. The first ninja must've been a really brave guy." She paused and processed her words, before ranting. "Oh! Not that I mean you're not brave or anything, cause I do think you are, fighting all those monsters and robots and such. And now that I'm thinking about it, where do all of those even-"

"Uh, that's alright, Theresa. I got what you mean. Thanks." Randy responded, and moved away from the topic of enemies.

"Okay, now where was I again? Oh right, so I had the suit on for too long, and when I fainted, it captured me, and the evil escaped with my body. This is where you can fill in my blanks for me."

Theresa nodded. "Yea. After it woke up, I guess, it started shooting these fireballs at me, so I ran down the tunnels into a cave. I hid behind one of the stalagmites, and when it came in, it started breaking down them. I was too caught up in thinking, that the one behind me broke and fell on me. Then he shot at me, and I hit the wall. And in the dust cloud, I snuck away, but to find something to do. Then the oddest thing happened, I saw a bunch of doodles pointing at your book, and saying that I should open it up in it's face. So I climbed a stalactite, and when the evil ninja came near, I opened it and he disappeared."

Randy soaked up all the information. "But how did you get hurt so badly?"

"It was holding a fireball, so when I dropped down, it threw it at me. It all happened really fast, actually." She finished.

"Okay, well I guess that's when he came to me, and I defeated him with my Hydro Hand. After I got out, I healed you with my Ninja Art of Heal, and took us back to the gem cave. I fought those spiders there, and also that worm that attacked, only did it because he had a thorn in his tail." Randy explained.

Theresa nodded, "And that's when I woke up"

Randy nodded, "Yea. So are all of your questions answered?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ninja." Theresa said, and they both stood to leave. Theresa leaned forward and hugged him. "Really, thank you" She whispered.

Randy slumped into a daze and smelt rainbows coming off of her before she pulled away and said her goodbye.

"I've got a lot of homework to do, so bye Ninja!"

Randy lifted his hand as a weak wave. He still couldn't believe how good rainbows smelt.

**~0~**

The next day at study hall, the library was silent as usual, with occasional whispering from some. That day, a random cold had come, so all the heaters in the city were up, the school no exception. The staff, or whoever controlled the heating system, had blasted it up to 90degrees! Randy was sitting next to Howard at a table within the bookshelves, doing some math problems, while Howard read a comic book.

"I can't take it!" Randy whisper yelled to Howard, who in return raised an eyebrow at him.

"Take what?"

Randy shrugged off his jacket. "It's too hot in here. I don't know what the school thinks when it gets 50 degrees outside all of a sudden."

Howard shrugged. He didn't really care.

Randy left the jacket on the back of the chair, and hadn't noticed it when the bell rang and the duo left the room.

Theresa knew the bell rang a few minutes ago, but she really had to return her library book. She walked back towards the exit, but her eye caught something. Turning, she stepped up to a chair and looked at the jacket that was left on the back. Something about it's dark color was familiar to her, but she couldn't tell. She placed her hands on it and picked it up. It even felt familiar. But from where? An odd thought struck her mind, and she slowly pulled it up to her nose and smelled it. Lavender. More importantly, lavender soap. The flavor detergent she used to wash the jacket the Ninja gave her. It could be a coincidence, though, right? Or did that mean the Ninja was in the library? Well, she'd never actually seen the ninja wear a jacket before.

She turned the jacket around to look at the front. Plain and navy blue. One of her hands went up to the tag. The other day the ninja asked her if she looked at the tag, so did that mean he had his name written there? That Theresa had the Ninja's secret identity in her hands?

She knew she shouldn't look, but humans are bound to be curious...

**~0~**

Theresa's days at school were getting better, and Randy's bruises were all almost gone. Randy was sitting on his bed with his legs dangling off the edge, holding the nominon. He thoughts were on one of the lessons nomicon told him while they were in the tunnels.

'The ninja must know who he can trust, and who he cannot'

Randy fell back. "Ugh, nomicon. Do you think I should tell Theresa? That I'm the Ninja?" He paused. "But, how would I do that? Just go like 'Hey, nice weather today, huh? Oh, and also, I'm the Ninja, by the way.' Yea, that'd go nicely."

He sighed and pushed nomicon away. His mind trailed to the tunnels and the gem cave. He remembered the gems, and how Theresa said she'd love to see them again.

Hmm, he was getting an idea, and it might just work.

**~0~**

The next day after school, Randy ditched Howard at school, telling him he had to do something, and ran off to who knows where. Howard stood baffled at his best friends retreating form, and grumbled and took off to his own home alone.

~0~

Theresa was sitting outside on one of the picnic tables reading a book, with Debbie seated in front of her writing somethings down in her notepad. The light was perfect, and the two girls agreed to enjoy it. Suddenly a shadow cast itself over Theresa and she looked up.

"Randy?"

"Hi Theresa" The male answered. "Can I talk to you?" He paused and glanced at Debbie, "In private?"

Theresa nodded and closed her book to stand, when Debbie spoke up.

"That's alright, I'll just go. I was done, anyways. Bye, Theresa." She bid Theresa farewell and left.

Theresa stood and looked at Randy. "What was it that you wanted to say?"

Randy turned his face. "Well, uh look, I was kinda maybe actually wondering if you'd maybe like to...gooutwithme?" He rushed out.

Theresa blinked at his sudden words and stuttering. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Randy took a deep breath and spoke slower, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Would you go out with me?"

Theresa's eyes widened in surprise. She'd never thought this would happen. Randy was asking her out? Randy was asking her out! Her inner self squealed and jumped for joy, as for her outside self, kept a little more composure.

She nodded with a blush on her face. "I w-would love to, Randy" She managed out.

Randy's nervousness seemed to fade away as he smiled. "Great! How about tomorrow after school?" Theresa nodded and he continued. "I know just the place! Wear something casual, alright?" She nodded again. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow, Theresa!"

He was practically shouting, but didn't care as he ran off. Part one of his plan was done.

**~0~**

Theresa's stomach was churning very much right now. The last bell of the day finally rang, and she shuffled out along with the rest of the school. She stood in front of her locker, and almost began hyperventilating.

"Theresa!" She snapped out of it and turned. Debbie stood there with a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

Theresa smiled at Debbie. She had already told her about her plans for this afternoon.

"You need to calm down." Debbie said seriously.

Theresa nodded. "I know but I can't help it. I'm so excited, and all he said was to dress casual, and what if," She stopped and let out a small gasp, "What if I'm too overdressed!" Theresa started fretting over her green long sleeve shirt and purple skirt. She wore gray stockings under them and her normal purple sneakers. She also had a small flower clip in her hair.

"Relax Theresa, you look fine."

"Fine? Just fine? Maybe I could run home really-" Theresa fretted.

Debbie changed her words, "Great. You look great, okay Theresa? Now calm down."

Theresa nodded her head and stopped talking.

"Now where did he say to meet up?" Debbie asked her.

Theresa shrugged. "Outside, I guess"

"Alright then." Debbie finalized and led Theresa.

""I can't believe you did that without asking me, Cunningham." Howard complained.

Randy shrugged. "Sorry Howard, but I feel like I have to do this."

"Ahgggg. Cunningham you keep telling people, soon the whole school will know." Howard told him.

"It's just Theresa, I can trust her." Randy reasoned with him.

Howard shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say. But if something happens, it's not my fault."

Randy didn't respond, but turned around to look at the school and waited for Theresa.

He saw her exit with Debbie Kang beside her, and waved to get her attention.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked Theresa.

She nodded. "Yup"

"Alright" Randy smiled and led her away from the school.

Debbie stood straight next to Howard staring at the duo who were leaving.

"The ditched us..." She spoke.

"Again." Howard ended for her. "Game Hole?" He offered.

Debbie nodded. "Sure. And this time, you can have the pleasure of paying for my snacks!" She grinned and started walking away.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Howard called as he rushed to catch up.

Debbie laughed and ran ahead. "I called dibs first!"

Theresa silently trekked beside Randy. "So...where are we going?"

Randy grinned. "It's a secret."

"A secret? Why can't you just tell me!" She pouted.

"Because." He simply answered.

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"Because because why?"

"Because because it's a secret." Randy ended smiling.

"Oh but we're both going to get there together, right? So it's not really a good secret." Theresa countered.

"Are you saying my secret is bad?" Randy asked her in mock insult.

Theresa stopped. "No! I didn't mean that at all! Oh cheese, sorry!"

Randy laughed. "It's okay. I was just messing with you."

"Oh, well then." Theresa lightly shoved him in the shoulder. "That's for teasing me"

"Ow, ok." Randy feigned pain. "Come on, we're almost there."

Theresa followed behind him and looked around. "The...lake?"

Randy nodded. "Yea. Are you okay with it?"

"Sure." Theresa replied. Randy pulled something out of his pocket.

"This isn't it, I was hoping you'd put this on for me" He said, and held out a black strip of cloth.

"A blindfold?" She asked. "I guess so. Just don't let me fall or anything."

Randy nodding was the last thing she saw as he tied the clothes around her head. "Don't worry. You can trust me." He grabbed her hands and she felt her feet move forward. "Ok, this area slopes down, so be careful" He warned her. She felt the rocky dirt under her shoes, which made her more curious as to where they were going.

Randy came to a stop, and stopped her as well. "Alright, are you ready?"

She nodded and smiled at the eager tone of his voice. He pulled off the knot and Theresa opened her eyes. She immediately gasped.

There she stood in the middle of a cave...with gems sticking out of the rocks along the sides.

"Thi-this is..." Theresa stuttered, but didn't know what to say. "H-how did you find this place?" She resorted to.

"Well, I actually fell in one day, and found it." Randy nervously answered. Technically, it was true, even though he actually scavenged around to find it.

Her eyes widened and she stepped closer to the wall to look at the gems. She turned her head and craned it up to see how deep they had gone. Hmm, she hadn't noticed how far they had walked.

"Wow..." She mumbled.

Theresa turned around to look at Randy, whose face had suddenly turned serious.

Before she could ask anything, he spoke.

"Look, Theresa. I trust you, and I want to tell you something." He paused and she nodded. "It's really important, and no one can know." Again he paused.

'_Here it comes_' Theresa thought in excitement.

"Ok, here goes." He said, and let out a breath. "I'm the ninja." Randy pushed his hand to her, showing her the mask,

"What?" The words fell out of her mouth before she could catch them. Well, that was not what she was expecting.

"I said I'm the ninja." Randy repeated.

Theresa took a step back in surprise. "You are? Really?" He confirmed and she continued. "I mean, well I kinda suspected it actually."

"You did?" Randy asked surprised.

She nodded. "Yea, you left your jacket with me, and then I found it in the library again. You know I could've found out who you were on my own" She teased.

"Oh, well guess that that was my fault." Randy answered rubbing the back of his head.

"So you weren't out with the flu, were you? You were stuck down there, with me." Theresa stated.

Randy nodded, "Yea, I was."

She went up to him and hugged him. "Well thanks. I know it must be hard for you."

"W-well not really. I'm the ninja, I can do anything." He spoke confidently.

Theresa laughed and went closer to inspect his mask. She held it up and inspected it. "This is amazing. Where's the rest of your suit?"

"It wraps itself around me when I put the mask on." He answered. "Want a demonstration?"

Theresa nodded, and watched through squinted eyes as the magical cloth wrapped around him.

"Wow that's amazing" She said in wonder. Randy showed her the tricks he could do and his weapons that were in the suit. After it all, he pulled the mask off and offered to go back up.

As they reached the top, a thought entered Theresa's mind. Randy only invited her to show her that he was the ninja. So that meant that this wasn't a date at all, but more like a get together. She sighed and turned to Randy.

"Thanks for inviting me to this... uh get together" She started. "But I'll be going now." Theresa said dejectedly and turned to walk off.

Randy quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned around to look at him and he spoke. "Theresa, our _date, _isn't over yet." He grinned.

Theresa's eyes widened as he stepped behind a random bush and pulled out a basket.

"Hungry?" He asked, almost laughing.

They both set down a blanket and began to eat the sandwiches that Randy's mom packed for them. They both continued to talk and laugh in each others company until the sun began to lower in the sky.

Theresa tilted her head to look at the sky. "It's been a long time. We should probably get home, I still have a lot of homework to do."

Randy sighed. "Yea, me too. Well, come on, I'll walk you home."

He picked up the picnic basket and offered his hand to Theresa.

They silently strolled down Norrisville and Theresa led them to her house.

Stepping up to the door, she turned around and faced Randy.

"Thank you for today." She said in a sweet voice.

Randy grinned, "It was noth-"

Theresa leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before spinning around into her house and slamming the door shut.

Randy's eyes were wide and he was glad that she hadn't seen his large blush forming. He snapped out of it and quickly turned around and headed to his own home.

On the other side of the door, Theresa slid down onto the ground with her back against the wall.

She sighed happily and whispered to herself. "Best. Day. Ever."

**~0~**

**Welp. This is the last chapter, so I decided to give it to you 'early'. I guess I kinda had a hard time ending it, and really can't think of anything else to include... so that's it. Though, if all you readers would like something to happen, leave it in your review and I'll see if I can whip up a small chapter. And if not, I have another info upload for later. About 36 pages, and who-knows how many words long xP**

**I got some people telling me that they wanted/expected Randy to tell Theresa his secret, and I was already contemplating whether or not I should put that or not, so I did! **

**Also thanks to lalagirl16 for giving me a push to write the scene where Theresa finds Randy's jacket ^.^**

**Ugh some of these scenes in the whole story were so lame -_- Sometimes I just don't know how to make them flow, though : / And sorry if this last part just sucks, because I was just trying to get it done And I was going to add more details and stuff, but too lazyyyy. Whyyyyyy~~~ :(**

**I'd really love to thank my readers and reviews. They all gave me the right pushes to finish this! I also apologize for my type-o's in the story, I'm pretty sure they were obvious enough to figure it out though xD**


	6. Vote!

**Hello all! **

**First of all, I really really really want to thank all the RC9GN reviewers out there! And also the guests, who helped inspire me as well, though i wish they'd make accounts so I could respond :( But, anyways!**

**I have recently finished my multichapter RC9GN story, and I've decided to write another one, but Idk which one to do! So here I have multiple story ideas and a preview of each, and I'd appreciate it if everyone would tell me which one they'd like to see be done. More info at the end :)**

**~0~**

**Name:** N/A

**Theme:** Falling in Love W/Your Secret Identity

**Formal Summary:** Debbie and Heidi decide to team up and create a 'news reporting' team in Norrisville high for live feed on attacks at school. And just who does Debbie hire as their first ever reporter? Why, Theresa, of course. As Bucky as her camera-man, Theresa takes the role of the most watched at school. But what if a already-dating-Theresa Randy can't help but flirt with her as the Ninja? What troubles will they fall in when Theresa admits to having a crush on the Ninja is she's dating someone else? And how could she have fallen for the Ninja?! What will Randy do with this dilemma he caused?

**Summary:** Debbie and Heidi recruit Theresa as their first ever Norrisville High field reporter. While doing it, Ninja can't help but praise her at it, and Theresa falls for him. She feels terrible, because she's already dating Randy. And while all this goes on, Debbie may or may not figure out who the Ninja is, so when Theresa goes to her for help, what could she do about it?

**Main Pairing: **Theresa and Randy

**Preview:**

'_Knock Knock_' Theresa knocked on her best friends school office door.

"Come in!" She slowly opened the door.

Debbie had told her at their last class together to meet her in her office after school ended. She sounded serious, so Theresa knew something was up.

Theresa looked at Debbie, and eyes widened in surprise at the figure standing next to her.

"Hey Theresa. Glad you're here" Debbie greeted.

"No problem." Theresa spoke as she sat down in one of the open seats. "What's going on?"

Heidi spoke for the first time since she entered. "Debbie and I have been thinking that there's something that this school needs. Any guesses?"

Theresa looked confused. "A better lunch menu?"

Heidi frowned. "No. We need a news team!"

"A news team? Like a field reporter? What for?"

Debbie answered her, "We think that it'd be good if everyone could see what happens live when something attacks the school, rather than run away and not know what goes on."

Theresa nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." Debbie nodded and Heidi looked proud with the praise. "But, what are you telling me for?"

Debbie and Heidi shared a glance, before Debbie spoke again. "We wanted you to be our first reporter."

"What?! Me? Are you sure?" Theresa asked surprised.

Debbie and Heidi nodded.

"Wow... I mean I don't know" Theresa said

"Come on Theresa, we need you. It won't take up much of your time. Plus you get to run out of class whenever you hear something going on" Heidi tried persuading.

"But how would I know what to say? What if I get stuck, or nervous, or mess up! I'll be so embarrassed!" Theresa complained.

"You just have to be natural about it" Heidi responded, "Don't think it through so much. You've watched the news, right? Ask things like what they ask." She paused and handed her a sheet. "But if you're still if-y, I wrote some general questions and things to talk about down."

Theresa quickly read over it and Debbie asked her again. "So are you up for it?"

Theresa paused in thought. "I...alright, I'll do it."

Heidi cheered and Debbie smiled. "Thanks Theresa. Don't worry, this will be great, and you'll get great popularity."

Theresa just nodded. "So where's Bucky?"

The door bust open. "Right here! Glad to have you aboard the team" Bucky exclaimed enthusiastically and shook Theresa's hand excitedly.

"Thanks Bucky. I'm glad to be working with you." She turned to Debbie. "So, when do I start?"

They were interrupted by a large booming sound from outside.

Heidi smiled at Theresa, "How about now?"

Ninja appeared out of the smokebomb.

"Seriously? What do you guys want?" He shouted at the large mass of robo-apes attacking the school.

He started jumped from one to another, slashing at their heads and slicing them in half. He was almost done destroying all of them, when he heard a soft voice.

"Looks like the Ninja's almost done with destroying all..." Randy stopped and looked around.

Who in the school would be crazy enough to stick around while there were robots attacking? Randy finished slashing the apes, and jumped away looked for the place where the voice came from.

He found the voice, ahead of him was Theresa, with her back to him, and Bucky in front of her a little bit, pointing a camera at her.

"Theresa?" The one word question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop. She turned around, a questioning look on her face, and didn't say anything about him knowing her name.

"Oh, hello Ninja. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She asked.

Confused, he replied. "Uh, sure I guess. What is this?"

Theresa replied promptly, "Norrisville High is starting a news team for the attacks at school. So if you don't mind, what is it that you were fighting just now?"

Ninja was still confused by all of this, "Uhm, robo-apes."

"Is that what you call them? Interesting. Why do you think they have come to attack the school?" She asked again.

Randy shrugged, "I don't know, maybe they got bored and felt like doing something." He didn't say anything about McFist sending them, though.

Theresa nodded. "Ok, thank you for your time, Ninja." She turned to look at the camera. "I'm Theresa Fowler on Norrisville High News. Thank you, and see you soon."

Bucky put down the camera and high-fived her. "That was a snapping job! Haha, Camera zing!"

Theresa smiled and turned to the ninja. "Thanks for doing this all of a sudden with us, Ninja."

Ninja nodded his head. "No problem. Though I kinda still don't know what's going on. But I'll figure that out later. For now, farewell! Smokebomb!"

**Note:** I'm not sure if this ninja part is going to stay this way though, might change it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> N/A

**Theme:** Crazy Family Tradition

**Formal Summary:** Howard's family has a weird Hanukkah tradition. Whenever a boy in their family turns 14, they have to bring their girlfriend or a date to the last night of Hanukkah party they have. But come on, Howard? Having a date? Either he needs to work up some magic, or he needs a fake-date. Who will he take in the end, and will he fall for her for real?

**Main Pairing:** Debbie Kang and Howard

**Preview:**

"Cunningham! Oh Cunningham, thank cheese I found you! You've gotta help me!" Howard cried, and pounced to hug Randy's legs.

Randy was surprised. "What the juice, Howard? What happened? And did you run all the way here from your house?"

Howard was breathing heavily. "Yea, but it's okay, I think I'll live."

Randy nodded and pulled Howard inside the house to sit and fetched him a glass of milk.

"So what happened?" Randy asked after Howard downed the water.

Howard sighed. "Let me tell you from the beginning."

_**~Flashback~**_

_Howard had entered his house and went straight to his room. Many relatives were visiting for the near Hanukkah. After quickly greeting his mom and everyone, he dumped his backpack in the corner of the room, and went straight for his game console. He turned it on and got ready for an almost-all-nighter of Grave Puncher. _

_Just as he finished level 1, and began level 2, his mom's voice pierced through the air of the house. _

_"_Family meeting!_" _

_Howard fell back and groaned heavily. How he hated their family meetings. His mom talked about everything, and they took forever. She was probably going to be talking about their Hanukkah routine for this year. _

_Howard stood up and turned off the tv, before trudging up the stairs to the family room. Apparently, he had been too slow, so he had to sit on the floor, since his uncles had hogged up the couch. Grumbling, he too plopped down in front of his cousins. He zoned out as his mom began lecturing about whatever and everyone actually listened. His ears suddenly perked up at what he heard next._

_"And lastly, this year we've got a fresh 14 year old in the family!"_

_His mom paused while all the older members of the family cheered._

_His mom addressed him, "Howard, you know what you're supposed to do this year, right?"_

_"Uh..." Howard went blank. It seemed kind of important._

_"Howard. You forgot, didn't you?" His mom asked him sternly._

_"Hah, oh Aunt -, of course Howard forgot." Howard looked up and glared. His older cousin Ricky. Oh how he hated Ricky. Always doing things so great, and bragging about it, too. "How's about I explain it to him, Auntie?" _

_His mom nodded, smiling, thinking of how great he was. Howard rolled his eyes. _

_"Well little cousin, in the Weinerman family, when a male turns 14, they have to bring their girlfriend to our 8__th__ night of Hanukkah party."_

_Howard gulped. He was in trouble._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Howard put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know. Find a girlfriend? Get rid of your family's weird tradition?"

Howard looked at Randy unbelievably. "That's not possible. And as if that part wasn't obvious, Cunningham."

Randy nodded, understanding. Who would date either of them? "Try asking someone to be your fake girlfriend, I guess. I'm sure somebody will agree."

Howard paused in thought. "Well, I guess I could try."

**At the end of the day at school...**

"Cunningham! You were wrong! Nobody will agree!"

Randy shrugged. "Sorry, what do you want me to do?"

Howard looked at him, widening his eyes and pouting.

Randy pulled away, "Ah! No way. I am not doing that for you!"

Howard sighed. "Oh well."

"Are you sure you asked everyone?" Randy asked.

Howard paused. "Actually I may have missed one or two, but I know there's one person I haven't asked."

Randy looked curious, "Who? And why not?"

"Weeeelll." Howard turned his head to look at two girls standing and chatting with each other at the end of the hall.

The two girls standing were Theresa and Abigail. Randy followed his line of sight and landed on Theresa. He started blushing and stuttering who-knows-what.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Relax Cunningham, I wasn't going to ask her anyways." And for some reason, Howard had a feeling she would've agreed to it, too.

As he was about to turn away, somebody stepped out of a classroom and stopped to talk to Theresa and Abigail.

Howard's eyes widened. It may be a long shot, but she was his last chance. She as in Debbie Kang.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> N/A

**Theme:** Dimension Twist

**Formal Summary:** Debbie thinks she's created an amazing portal to other dimensions, and invites Theresa to a sleepover so they can test it out together. When they wake up in different places, what they thought was normal becomes all twisted! Where Debbie and Theresa are supposed enemies, as are Howard and Randy! Debbie and Theresa figure out that her invention had gone haywire while they were asleep!

**Preview:**

"Theresa!" Debbie called out.

She turned, "Oh, hi Debbie! What's up? Did something happen?"

Debbie shook her head, "No, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask if you wanna sleepover at my house tonight, I want to show you something I've been working on."

Theresa smiled. "Awesome, sure, I'll text my mom and ask her"

Debbie nodded. "Great, tell me what she says later. Bye!"

Theresa waved. "Bye!"

**~0~**

Theresa sat eagerly on Debbie's bed, her bags discarded near the door.

"So when can I see this invention of yours?"

Debbie smiled. "Later. Right now, we've got other plans." She held up video game controllers.

Theresa grinned. The two of them enjoyed playing online group video games together in secret.

Later that night, near 10:30 at night, Theresa and Debbie settled down.

"Are you ready for it?" Debbie asked.

Theresa nodded. "Yea"

Debbie pressed some buttons and flipped some switches, before pulling away and waiting for something to happen.

Theresa waited in anticipation. "Is it working?"

"No...it's not." Debbie answered, looking confused.

Debbie leaned forward and tried fixing it for a minute. She sat back and sighed. "I don't know. Something must've gone wrong, but I can't figure it out now."

Theresa patted Debbie's back. "That's okay. You'll figure it out. What was it supposed to do?"

Debbie looked up at her. "It was supposed to open a portal to a different dimension. Pretty cool, huh?"

Theresa nodded. "That sounds pretty awesome. But it's ok."

"Yea. Well let's get to bed now. Goodnight." Debbie called, climbing into her bed and turning off the light.

"Goodnight" Theresa answered and pulled her blanket over herself on top of her sleeping bag.

The two quietly fell asleep, and didn't notice the bright blue light that flashed and took over them in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> N/A

**Theme:** Is It Worth Breakup Because of A Secret?

**Formal Summary:** After missing yet another of their dates because of a secret job as the Ninja, Theresa has had enough. She stomps up to Randy and makes up her mind, she breaks up with him. It leaves the whole school in shock and Theresa cold. Randy is left broken, and tries to see if the Ninja can see what caused her to break up with him. After ultimately finding out the real reason, Randy is determined to get her back, but will Theresa be willing to do that?

(warning- Theresa doesn't know Randy's the ninja in the beginning of this story)

**Main Pairing:** Theresa and Randy

**Preview: **

Theresa opened the school doors and strode in confidently. She had no doubt that news of their breakup was already out, and that people would begin gossiping soon.

She knew today would be a long day even as she reached her locker. Debbie came out of nowhere and stood next to her.

"Oh, hey Debbie" Theresa greeted, happy to see her friend.

Debbie opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"Theresa! Hey! I heard what happened." Abigail (Flute Girl) popped up between them, "I just have to say that that was the right thing to do. The males in Norrisville High are just ridiculous. They think they can do whatever they want. Well no, they can't we girls need to stick up for ourselves and each other. I'm here for you, girl." She ranted.

Theresa laughed. Abigail was still a little sore about Stevens breaking up with her a while ago, before she started going out with Bucky.

"Thanks Abigail. I appreciate it"

The three girls began their trek to class, not a worry about anyone else.

**Elsewhere...**

The door suddenly swung open and a chubby yet tall male entered. "Oh boy, Cunningham! Don't tell me you're still in bed!"

Howard looked up at the bunk and waited for a response. He grumbled when he didn't hear anything. Randy had better not have left without him. He shrugged his bag off and climbed the ladder up.

"What the juice? Cunningham, get up!" Howard exclaimed in surprise as he saw Randy still bundled up in his blankets.

Randy shifted and moved the blanket from his face and looked at Howard. "Huh? Howard?"

"AH!" Howard shouted at Randy's horrible looking face. "What happened to you, Cunningham?"

Randy looked away and put his head back down on the pillow. He mumbled something Howard couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

Randy said it again, and Howard barely heard it. "Theresa broke up with me"

Howard's surprise was evident as he was so surprised he fell off the ladder and onto the floor on his back.

"Ouch!"

Randy's head popped out over the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Howard sat up. "What happened?"

"You fell down." Randy simply said.

"Not that! What happened with you and Theresa?"

Randy's face fell. "Oh, that." He sat up and climbed down his ladder in his wrinkly pajamas. "I don't know what happened. She just came by last night at 8 and just said we were through. She didn't tell me why, and just left. I honestly don't know what happened."

Howard soaked in the information. "Maybe she just got tired of you."

Randy's face dropped even more. Howard inwardly scolded himself. Wrong thing to say.

"I meant, you never know, with how weird girls are. It's not like we know what they're thinking." He filled in.

Randy frowned and sulked. "But I should know."

Howard rolled his eyes. Boy, his best friend was a sure sucker.

"Okay, whatever. Just get dressed, what you need is a fresh day of school. And a guys night of endless video games." Howard grinned at the thought.

Randy slugged towards the bathroom. "Ok..."

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>

**Theme:** Bash... Blackmailing?

**Formal Summary:** Bash's mom demands that Bash needs to get a girlfriend by the time McFist's big dinner party with some other wealthy businessmen in the city. So, being as he is, he gets the first person he sees after remembering about the problem. And what if this person we're talking about is our poor and innocent Theresa, who just happens to be low on luck.

**Main Pairing: **Randy and Theresa

**Preview:**

It was really nice outside at this time of day, and Theresa decided that she would sit outside and write in her journal/diary. She had Mrs. Ringwald for literature right now, but Theresa knew that she wouldn't mind if she was a little late. She paused her writing and paused to take a breath of air. The school was always so stuffy.

Bash bust the doors of the school open. He was going to ditch class. Not like he cared, really. School was just a time waster for him. He jumped down the steps and went to continue, but he saw a purple haired girl sitting on the picnic table in front of school. What was someone doing out here? As he went closer, he sorta recognized her. Wasn't she one of those smart kids in school? What was her name? Tatiana? Tamera? Theodora? Was that even a word? Eh, he didn't care.

"Hey, you!" He shouted at the girl, who in turn jumped and spun around, slamming whatever book in front of her shut.

He saw confusion spread through her face. "Bash?"

Bash stood with his legs apart and arms crossed. "Yea, that's me. What's your name?"

"Uh, um it's Theresa." She stutterred out.

Bash nodded. "Good." He stepped forward and went up to the table, picking up the book she was writing in.

"No, don't touch that!" She exclaimed, and tried to reach for the book he held high in the air. He was glad to have that advantage.

Bash opened it up to a random page and began to read it. Or attempt to read it.

"_...Because... I... like... him_. Like? You like someone?" Bash laughed hard. "Oh that's funny! I'm laughing!"

Theresa blushed in anger and embarrassment. "Give that back!" She shouted.

"No ways! I'm having fun!" Bash said, and continued to read aloud.

Randy finished defeating a robot in the school's hallway, and was pushing it outside the school so it wouldn't cause trouble in the hallways. He shoved it out of the double doors, and noticed Bash bullying...Theresa? He frowned and pulled something out of his belt.

"Smokebomb!" He shouted as the smoke dispersed in the air around him.

Theresa spun around around shrieked. Not that she was surprised by the ninja's appearance (which she was), but because Bash's arrogance was ticking her off, still reading her diary word for word.

"What's going on here?" He asked in his ninja voice.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing Ninja!" Theresa told him.

Randy quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Theresa frantically waved her hands between the ninja and Bash, trying to keep him away from hearing anything.

"Yea, yea, just go, I don't need anything." She rushed out and began pushing him away. "So you can go now. Thanks for showing up, though" Theresa told him and quickly and turned around and ran to Bash, who was oblivious to it all.

Randy stared on confused at Theresa trying to stop Bash from...reading? Huh... he knew he could probably regret for not doing anything now, but shrugged and smokebombed out.

"Bash! Bash stop!" Theresa attempted to quiet him again.

He did stop, and spoke. "Hah, doesn't matter, I've already read it girly. And now I knows that you gots a crush on that one shoob at school, Sandy."

Theresa frowned. "His name's Randy." Oops, bad idea.

"Randy! I knows it!" He shouted. "And listen good cause Imma say some improtant stuff to you."

"Uh, important?" Theresa tried fixing.

"That's what I says!" Bash said.

"Uh, ok... so what's so important?" She said, trying to find a way to get her book back from him without getting hit.

"I need you to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Theresa shouted.

"You hears me. My ma needs me to have a date for some dinner McFist is having, so I choose you." Bash explained.

Theresa crossed her arms. "What if I don't want to?"

Bash showed her the book. "Well then I guess Randy, alongs with the school's gonna know some intresting things about you, huh?"

Theresa's eyes widened. "Oh no..." She muttered.

**Note:** Bash is kinda fun to write ^^ The only time you can actually slack off when writing xP

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> N/A

**Theme:** School Spy

**Note:** Well, I don't really have a summary for this one yet, since it's still an idea, but here goes;

**Formal Summary:** Theresa is the school's unsuspecting spy. She always find the person who trashed the bathroom, or the group of people who graffitied the cafeteria walls. She was 'hired' by the principle, and only him, a handful of teachers, and her best friend Debbie Kang know of it. But when something serious comes to the school messing with the students, Theresa will need backup from a certain city hero to help her with this cause.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Now for, voting, I'd like it if you would list your top 3 favorite themes. And if you want, you can rate all of them :) Please write the themes name, since I don't have any titles -_-'**

**Also, a warning; even if one story is very popular, the overall decision is mine, so this is just a treat for you/an opinion generator for me. So have fun reading~~**

**Example-**

**My first favorite would have to be Dimensions Twist. I think it'd be great ^^**

**Second I'd have to say Falling in love with your secret identity. I was inspired by two other Young Justice fanfics I have read before. **

**My third choice is the School Spy. Even though I haven't a clue of what the plot will be like, I still think it would be an awesome story xD**


	7. Results

Hello everyone!

Voting is officially closed now, and I have come to a result on my next story! I'll show the results;

Falling in Love W/Your Secret Identity- 8

Bash...Blackmailing- 5

Dimension Twist- 3

Weird Family Tradition- 2

Break Up- 2

School Spy- 2

As you can see, the winner is Falling in Love W/Your Secret Identity! I have begun writing, though this was my least planned out one, and I'm not sure how this will go down really... so hang in there! I hope to have a chapter up by next week! Next week, as in the week of 1-26-15, so have patience!

Again thank you all for all of the reviews! And remember to leave any story ideas/suggestions in a review! I try to respond to users, and I always wish guests would make an account so I could reply :(

Anyways, Elcall, out!


End file.
